Dearly Beloved
by Ren.Mazda
Summary: Takahashi Ryosuke , a person with dream so big nothing can stop him. Not even falling in love. Spoiler in chap 18 to volume 40!
1. Act 1

I don't own Initial D just borings a few characters, but some are mine.

Dearly Beloved

_**PROLOGUE **_

_Another lazy Sunday afternoon, and Ryosuke exhausted of studying medics went outside for fresh air. Keisuke and Takumi are at the track as usually since they are professional racers. He didn't regret retiring, but he still misses it. Home alone is not on his agenda; unless Keisuke is home .He went outside to the front lawn, his bluish hair rippled in the breeze. His eyes searched everywhere until they landed on the white coupe parked on the driveway. Smiling silently at it, he began to recall his short but eventful past._

_

* * *

_

**Act 1**

**4 years earlier**

Only a few more weeks until summer break. Ryosuke sat along at the library, reading and finishing his essay for English. A couple of school girls gaze at him with dreamy expressions. His hand is writing but he let his mind wander: _Well since I got my driver's licenses. What kind of car I should get? Nissan? Toyota? Honda? Mazda? So many choices!_ He thought. His parents haven't come home early from the hospital. His younger brother Keisuke runs off with his gang and himself with his duties. His life is nothing but duties. Seeing enough magazines he is convinced to race for fun but at the same time taking it seriously, at the thought his heart rate increased. He doesn't understand why his body reacted when racing. Maybe it's why people race, for the adrenaline rush. Father and Mother will disagreed but on the other hand it's not street racing instead it's a well organized circuit race Plus he won't become famous there. Considered his options he decided to go visit the dealerships this evening. Pulling his mind back to the task before him, the essay is pretty long but it will work. Closing his books, he passed the admiring girls and turning heads of students. Hopefully this kind of attention will lessen.

* * *

Later that evening, Ryosuke's head circled wildly at the surrounding dealerships. Every Japanese car maker company displayed their best models to interested the young car enthuse. Nissan's GTR R32, a Honda NSX, Toyota surpa, Lancer EVO, Subaru's WRX etc. They only intruded him not interested. Ryosuke started to wonder off to the Mazda dealerships with used cars besides the building. At the parking lot he spotted a man around 40 years of age parked a White Rx7 savanna Infini. Supposedly this model is new but, the once handsome features are rusted on the rear and front bumper; dented along the sides and the sounds coming out of the exhaust are not musical to Ryosuke's ears. The man handed his keys to the dealer and venture off with his new FD. At the young age of eighteen, he can distinguish the modification by listening to it. H frowned, _that can't be right_ that FC hasn't got a clean transmission filter, running on cheap gasoline, brake pads are not changed. Judging by the condition this guy didn't' kept proper car maintenance. Greeted by the dealer, he bowed politely to Ryosuke who did the same. "Ryosuke-kun is there anything you are looking in peculiar?" asked the dealer "Well nothing to flashy, not too slow, challenging, and good balance" answered Ryosuke "Can I interest you with the new Rx7Enfini?" "An FD3s?" "Yes an FD for short, so far the FD can go over 200km/h if tuned properly, good balance for the cornering and it's best next2 to GTR and Lancer Evolution. Ryosuke was speechless though out the process. They walked past numerous FDs and the last old white FC. The dealer became embarrassed when Ryosuke glanced at it. "Oh you don't want that car, it's old and outdated. It won't go fast enough like the current FDs" "but it's a rotary" said Ryosuke quietly. At first impressions, the car look old and rejected, but it burned a smallest possible of potential. "What's wrong with it?" He asked the dealer consulted his checklist: "blown values, engine failure, transmission is history; brakes needs to be replaced, suspension are bent, blown mufflers and a much dented body. Personally this car is going to the scrape yard and it's expensive to fix it." Ryosuke sighed inwardly Father and Mother isn't going to like this. He turn to the dealer "I take it" he said to the awe struck dealer

* * *

"Are you sure about your decision?" asked the dealer passing the contracts and the keys to Ryosuke. He signed it to show his answer. "Nice doing business with you Ryosuke –kun" said dealer offering his hand. "You too" said Ryouske shaking it. The dealer watched as the youth takes the keys and exited the dealer ship. A strange aura wrapped around him and connected to the badly damaged FC.

* * *

_Time to get to work_ thought Ryosuke as he striped the gloves on and stared at the checklist of all the parts and upgrades. _It's going to be midnight before he is finish this project._ Not only the performance, but both exterior and interior. The leather must be replaced and the body needs a new paint job.

* * *

Next day at school: Ryosuke had already established an reputation at the school. People who know him is either to-be-doctor or the top of the class only Fumihiro remain to be the closest to Ryosuke. Ryosuke-kun! called Fumihiro at homeroom, "did you get your car yet?" "No" lied Ryosuke he didn't want his friends know it just yet. "oh that's too bad. I got one it's a old red MR2." " An SW20, a mid-ship. Good handing" "yeah, I took a spin last night on Mt Akagi but... " but..." pressed on Ryosuke "but it only goes 6000rpms and it lagged badly. Honestly I don't know what's wrong with it ." finished Fumihiro Ryouske can think 10 different suspects but he would need to confirm his suspicions. "Takahashi-sama!" "Oh god" moan Ryosuke he isn't in the mood for girls today. He packed his bags and mention his friend to follow him. "poor guy" thought Fumihiro Being followed by fan girls is extremely annoying. He follow Ryosuke to the top floor glazed at the mountain loomed ahead, Mt Akagi was beautiful as ever. Cars zooming in and out the streets, skyscrapers towered small business below and a large Clinic or hostpial rises from the east. "Fumihiro-kun do you have anything planed this afternoon?" he shocked his head "good keep it that way, I take a look at your MR2" Out of his bag he grabs a computer magazine, reading an article about car settings and racing simulation. He might need it with him on the circuit. Once more the image of rejected FC played his mind again. Everyone will be blown off the circuit with this unexpected surprise.

**Author's note**

**Okay this my first fan fic. I'm a perfectionist so bring on the reviews. It can be good or has flames, on second thought maybe foward to Keisuke's gang and let them do the dirty work for me. lol I promise I update sooner than later.  
**

* * *


	2. act 2

Later that evening, he returned to the garage where he holds his half finished. With a new 13BT engine, suspension, intercooler, new intake system, replenished it's oil, new brake pads, new rims, tinted glass windows, replaced both head and tail lights; two new bucket seats, installed a roll cage, and new body parts with a fresh coat of white paint. Smiling at his creation, he seated the driver's seat and turned the key in ignition. The 13BT fired into life, its rotor spun faster as it idle. Ryosuke let the sound of the rotary filled his ears. He smoothly kicks the car into gear the wheels chipped on to the pavement as the FC left its "hospital" _Now here is when the fun begins _said Ryosuke driving to the nearest circuit possible. He only came back for dinner, so he went home near 6:30pm.

* * *

His parents expect for him. He came to dinner around 7pm. Ayame and Fujita Takahashi watched their son silently ate his meal. Feeling their glaze on him, he polite put down his knife and fork and waiting patiently. Ayame coughed as her husband spoken "So how's school Ryosuke?" "Aside from from the fan-girls everything is fine." "Ryosuke dear, is there anything you wanted to do on your year break?" Ryosuke snapped his attention to his mother and father "year break?" he added blankly "yes, since you worked so hard, you could have a break from school if you wish. Ryosuke thought about it "No thanks dad, but I would love to race and go to medical school at the same time." "Racing, are you doing this professionally? Asked Ayame a little worried. "Just catch up with your school work if you are racing." "Yes Sir" said Ryosuke However Ayame looked worried at her son. She already lost one, but she trust Ryosuke won't do anything rash. Keisuke for once didn't come home for 3 months straight "father, mother may I be excused?" Yes of course dear" said Ayame With a slight nod from his father, Ryosuke took his dinner plate to the sink. He retreated to his room with new software in hand he started to study his incoming exams. Two hours later, the cell phone rang,

"Roysuke speaking"

"Hey Ryosuke this is Fumihiro. My car kinda broke down and...."

"Let me guess... You want me to check what is wrong with it?

"That's correct"

"I coming over Ja"

Ryosuke hesitated as he reach for Mazda keys and he grabbed his laptop "Mother and Father I going to Fumihiro's house" called Ryosuke "Okay honey, don't be home too late" The door closed as Ryosuke stepped into the night. Walking is not a bad idea, besides its not far.

* * *

There you are said Fumihro when Ryosuke arrived, then he noticed a electric green motorbike "Keisuke is here" it's not a question but a statement, Fumihiro nodded but didn't regretted at all. He watched his friend stepped into the garage. He didn't recognize the boy working under the red MR2. The boy was wearing a stain oil sweater and black exercising pants. The most shocking is the hairstyle: Keisuke had his hair bleached, dye in yellow and gel it up. In Ryosuke`s perspective it resemble a pineapple. At the sight of it Ryosuke is couldn`t hide his surprised (who won`t) Keisuke finally look up from his work, caught Ryosuke`s eyes. He looked over his shoulder Fumihiro standing behind the door. So this is all you're doing.` Keisuke bolted for the door swearing as he did so. Unfortunately Ryosuke stuck out his foot into tripping Keisuke who collapsed on the carpet below. Ow Aniki! Said Keisuke getting up to his feet and Funihiro aided Ryosuke to restrained his brother. "Come on Aniki let me go!" "No" one short curt word. "Come on I like freedom!" "Oh yeah" challenged Ryosuke. For the first time he garbed Keisuke by the collar and spate "You called worrying our mother and running with your gang is freedom? As if!" Keisuke taken by surprise by his brother`s action quickly recovered and pushed himself off from Ryosuke`s grip. Started at the door again, feeling himself being tearing apart. "Running away from your problems won`t help Takahashi Keisuke!" _Oh boy, I never had seen Aniki this angry before. _Fumihiro standing next to Ryosuke, Speechless at the event happen before him. With a huge effort Ryosuke fight as he kept his voice steady. "You say there is something wrong with the car"

* * *

He returned home, bolted the door of his bedroom and open his laptop. On the screen he typed a message for a friend.

_R, _

_There is lot of things I wanted to you to do, bring in the parts to the usually meeting place. And make sure the crew is ready for the season._

_Takahashi Ryosuke _

He sends it before turning in, smirking as he did so. Everything is going to plan.

**Author`s note**

**Okay now Keisuke is in the picture. I know it`s a short chapter but you will soon know who is R. Don`t worry a racing scene will appear soon. Please review it, waiting patiently will let the plot unfold.**


	3. act 3

**The usually: I don't own Initial D but the Kobayashi family is mine**

"Morning Ryosuke" Greeted Ayame Ryosuke returned the simile and glanced at the empty chair "your Father left to the hospital early" Ryosuke went to the stove to make tea "Keisuke called me last night" she said watching her son's reaction. Nothing, Ryouske's steady hands pour out the hot liquid into two cups. "He just wanted us to know that he is fine." Ayame ate her breakfast quietly when she stopped talking, after a bereft moment of silence "I'm going to school" he takes his ready packed bag and out the front door. When the door closed she looked at his plate: only a bite of toast. Lowering to the book she had with her. _If Keisuke was here he would make sure his brother ate something for breakfast and make sure his plate is empty before going. _Ayame sighed softly. When will Keisuke come back?

* * *

"Earth Ryosuke, Come in Ryosuke" "huh… Oh hi Fumihiro-kun" said Ryouske with a fake simile on his face. "What's in that mind of yours? I never saw you so space out before." Loads of things" he answered Not long before Ryosuke have his thoughts together again his in interrupted by Fumihiro. "What is it this time?" He asked tiring not to sound annoyed. "It's trouble actually." "Yo Takahashi" A guy with his uniform hanging off and with short hair "So glad you can join us Kyouichi Sudou" said Ryosuke "Still the same cocky Takahashi I know" I still prefer Ryosuke" Whatever" said Sudou glaring at Ryosuke He is been under Ryosuke's shadow for years, he also had an interested with WRC while Ryouske likes the track. "What are you here?" asked Fumihiro who just found his voice. Me? Well showing my ride thought you might be interested." He walked over to the parking lot than a jet black Lancer Evolution. Many hands turned as the car reved up, the sound told Ryosuke it's unmodified. "Beat that Takahashi!" "Yeah right" "A 4WD is much better than FR trash" "Never underestimate FR." Thanks for the advice Takahashi!" yelled Sudo as the Lancer pulled away, but stop again when a teacher spoted him. "Detention, Kyouichi!" Some students shuffled away from the scene. "One question Ryosuke" "Fire away" Why does he call you Takahashi?" Long story" the bell rang. Both Ryosuke and Funihiro walked back into the school, their next class Biology, Ryosuke's domain. Suzuki-Sensei walk into the class room with a large stack of paper "Your assignments she passed them back I know it's near summer break but your exams is coming up. Everyone moaned except one student. Ryosuke receives his paper 100% nothing least expected from Takahashi Ryosuke. His other classmates well… "Aw man, 59%" "if you think that is bad, check out this 59%" While their classmates chat the whole period Fumihiro noticed his friend taking out his laptop and surfing on the net. The class was dismissed early for preparation for the exam hall. Unnoticed by Fumihiro Ryosuke began to search for worthy opponents for his racing career, there is a team form Germany coming this Sunday and hiring a pit crew. Every thing must be perfect if he wanted to compete in the D1 Grand Prix. He collected his books and went to his shoe locker dodging a group of girls as he gone. Where are you going? Asked Fumihiro "Down-Town" He slipped onto his running shoes and walked out the doorway. _Will they ever give up?_ Thought Fumihiro as he seen another group of girls with their miniskirts, he wonder how Ryosuke ignored this it's beyond him. They pass traffic lights, malls and small businesses. It was busy in Maebash especially central. Until they came across Kenshin's auto parts and upgrades. The bell tinkled when they enter, a boy with short hair brown eyes, wearing a pale blue jump suit came to the front desk. "Hello what can I do for you?" He looked vaguely familiar but don't know where. His eyes stopped at his companion a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "Ryosuke-san you are here" "Nice to see you work here R" said Ryosuke with a ghost of a smile. "Who's R?" asked Fumihiro confused "Ryota-kun you forgotten to…. "Oh hello Takahashi-san, here for the part you order?" With a nod he jesture to the boy, "they are at the top most shelves near the dry slump system, and. The boy disappeared off .be careful of the two engines hanging they are delicate." Returning about 15 minutes, he came back to the front of the shop with a small box in his hands. "Kenshin-sepani can I have my break now?" sure but make sure you come back in half and hour." Renesis bowed politely and went out the door with his bag, Ryosuke and Fumihiro followed him.

* * *

The stop at a nearby café and Ryosuke called after him "You can drop the act now." Fumihiro still haven't got a clue on what is going on, it's going to gone to the bathroom while he and Ryosuke takes a table near the window. Then a girl walks up to their table and sat opposite to Ryosuke. Ryosuke mere glaced up and pass the meau to her and Fumihiro wonder wildly:_who is this girl? Haven't they ditched the group at school and how do they know Ryosuke will be here?_Sensing Fumihiro's confusion he begins to explain: "Fumhirio meet R or known as Kobayashi Ruiizu her family is a line of opticians. She has light brown eyes with a hint of grey. She was wearing a tight blue T-shirt with green cargo pants and shoulder length hair. She gave Fumihiro a cheerily wave. "Hi" "And this is Hiroshi Fumihiro and friend of 's get to business shall we?" Wait hold on a sec Fumihiro turned to Ruiizu didn't you slapped Keisuke before? No, that could be my younger sister Airi. She has a thing for arrogant guys. "Could I continue?" asked Ryosuke "Sorry Ryosuke" Didn't you say you can race? "Yep she said slipping her drink I'm allowed unless it's not on the touge. Okay that settles it what about your sister?" "Airi, she won't come near my car for any good reason. "Where is your glasses" "Oh, I got contacts instead" "Taking Night School too" "Yeah, those are the only time when those courses are offered" Fumihiro watched the conversion taking placed. Now they are talking about family issues_. Honestly who is she? I bet no any other girl will able to survive a talk with Ryosuke without blushing a hundred times. Either showing off or mess up somehow._ "It's getting late" said Ryosuke glacing at his watch. He paid the bill while both Fumihiro and Ruiizu paid their share and went off their separate ways

**Author's Note**

**Sorry about the delay, my writing is much faster than typing. Don't worry Ryosuke he won't be paired for a while. I plan to follow the original story line.**


	4. act 4

**The timeline on the story is around 1985, so excuse the mistake on Kyouichi's car**. **Thanks for your reviews!!!! Special thanks to DragonReverb!  
**

* * *

"So when did you meet her?" asked Fumihiro

Why? You like her?

"She is really cute"

"Right, I meet her during a social party; my parents insisted about it."

So, her parents were in this too.

Yeah, she was a quiet girl then, and not like those fan-girls that follows me around. She is completely different; no one can resist my charms.

"No kidding" said Fumihiro at that point a couple of girls down the street started to notice Ryosuke.

"I see you tomorrow" said Ryosuke stopping at an intersection.

Back at Kobayashi residence;

Hey onee-san, hows night school doing for you? Asked her younger sibling Ruiizu puts down her bag weary, but simile at Airi.

"Not bad, only met Ryosuke during my shifts"

"You……what!?"

"Yeah he sorta knew I work at Kenshin's at the moment."

"You are blushing" infored Airi

"What?!" Said Ruiizu turing red as a tomato

"You like him."

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

"This is pointless"

Not entirely it would have been better if he ask you out. Ruiizu throws a pillow at her which hits her in the face. "For the last time, I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Okay, okay onee-chan, but look at him he is handsome, a gentlamen , and smart. He's a perfect he fits the bill nicely"

Yeah, but I can't imagine myself with him, unlike you and Keisuke-san…

"Don't ever mention that idiot again"

Ruiizu raises her hands in surrender "Okay I won't mention him" Someone knonks on the door. "Come in" said Ruiizu. Their mother pokes her head out though the door. "Dears, the Takahashis has been invited us to a party, want to come?"

"Sure" said Airi automatically. Ruiizu thought she seen a strange glint in her sister's Ruiizu realized the plan as she threw another pillow at Airi.

"You shy fox planning to set me up with Ryosuke!"

"Guilty as charged" said Airi And Keisuke won't be there so Ha!"

Ruiizu went down stairs grabbed the keys as she did. "I am going out for a drive!"

Just be careful and don't forget your phone."

"I won't" said Ruiizu as she step out of the night. "Hello dear Accord." The white accord parked sliently. With a roar from 1.6 L DOHC JDM tuned the coupe left driveway. Unaware at the opposite direction an White FC3s left to the direction of Mt Akagi it's rotary engine melodic sound echo though the mountain.

* * *

**Author's note **

**Sorry about the short chapter. I am still thinking about the upcoming plot for the story. **

_**See you next act**_


	5. act 5

On the way up, Ruiizu only have her thoughts no the hill climb wander to announcement of her sister.

**Flashback**

"Did you like him?"

"No I don't!"

"Oh sure you don't. Who couldn't resist his charms?"

"Shut your trap!"

Airi backed away from her sister, with a grim an expression on her face.

"Come on Ruiizu you did say you at least HAVE feelings for him?"

**End Flashback**

The white Accord continue to climb up Akagi, the horse power is at least 350 but she de-tunned for her liking to 290hp. Not enough power to wear out her tires, but enough to climb the mountain without stress. Ryosuke have a long way to go when he saw fading tail lights _a racer perhaps?_ The lights from the FC flashed in and out the rear-view mirror only hearing the car's engine she guesses at 13BT and at least 360hp.

"Okay then, show me what you got". Muttered Ruiizu A simile formed on Ryouske's face._Fine I play your game _thought Ryouske as he began to chase down the Accord. The battle rages on; on straights Ryosuke can catch up due to his large amount of horse power, but on turns Ruiizu gain more distances between them. _Interesting that car has more torque then horse power._ He gave even more pressure to the young racer. Feeling the glare from the intensity behind her back she kept her speed to the end. _Okay the up hill may give you the upper hand, but what about the downhill? _Using the Apex she improves her line to gain even more split time. _Good thing I tuned the suspension can handle this or it would have been a game over._ At the peak, the Accord flashed its warming lights; Ryosuke knew their little battle won't end so soon. Ryouske is feeling a bit of a show off by using the heel-toe to down shift; brake the early and steered away form the Accord. The g-force held him back at his seat as the car slide at 90° angle. The other car did a simple braking drift. With Ryosuke in the lead Ruiizu followed him. On the first stretch of the course they were turns after turns, almost like weaving through obstacles. _I hope dad's training paid off_ _I never thought to pull this early_. Ruiizu as she let her rear slide out. Ryosuke too noticed the Accord coming closer_. Hmm a braking drifts, maybe if I can mimic his techniques from the front._ Ryouske gathered the data from behind and in no time at all the FC started to drift a high speed. _Shoot maybe if I down the hp a little bit then I can preserve my tires longer. _Hoping there is enough grip Ryosuke The brakes of the FC glowed red as the tight hairpin came along, but due to the low hp form Accord it continued on the same speed. But it didn't affect the tires or the brakes._ Ha! I knew there is a fault. I just have to wait for the finally stretch. That will conclude this race._ Ryosuke knew this pass only a month ago, but the second stretch the pass will have a less slope and more straight ways perfect for the FC's power. As the second stretch came Ryosuke had pulled a 185.78m differences causing the Accord behind him to vanish. If a regular racer is against Ryosuke they will certainly give up, but not Ruiizu kept on going knowing the FC is just around the bend. Soon the FC started to slow down as the 4 sets of hairpins loomed. _Finally I got you now!_ Ruiizu thought. Only 3 more to go and the Accord are dangerously close to the bumper. In a desperate attempt to pull away Ryosuke accelerated to the hairpin and braked from the straight line and braked violently causing an unstable balance to move more to the left and Ryosuke counter steer to remained on the racing line. _An Inertial Drift _exclaimed Ruiizu. At the last one both pull off the twin drift it is very difficult especially when they as very closed together. As they crossed the finish line Ruiizu admitted defeat, she hasn't mastered that technique and have been beaten by her own turf.

Ryosuke and Ruiizu stopped at the parking lot near the foot of the mountain. Both racers faced each other Ryosuke lean on his FC while Ruiizu sat at the hood of the Accord.

"Never knew you raced Ruiizu-chan"

"Same goes to you Ryosuke-kun, but never know you would risk your looks for this kind of activity." Ryosuke smiled seeing his opponent is none other than his classmate.

"You know Kyouichi-kun just enroll to t Suzuka circuit for a good reason."

":I never thought he had it in him, he still has his fear of turning right correct?"

They changed subjects fairly quickly, "Dare if I look at your engine?" asked Ruiizu "help yourself but I wanted to see yours too." Ruiizu and Ryosuke swapped keys as the walked to each other's car. "A new 13BT rotary engine with the twin turbo? Isn't that extreme?"

"Where did you get this? Asked Ryosuke pointing at 1.6 L DOHC JDM mounted on the Accord.

"Oh Ruiizu turned form the FC my parents have……connections at Honda HQ'. She said causally.

"Maybe you can get Keisuke to race, it's a nice stress relieve."

How about next Saturday?" asked Ryosuke as he closed the hood shut.

I don't know, I send a message to you later." Said Ruiizu

Ryosuke watched as the Accord drive away "Fumihiro is right, she is different."

**Author's note:**

**I'm really sorry for the late update, I not so sure of updating it sooner. So far Ryosuke doesn't have feelings but Ruiizu is more…well I can't spoil the plot. She won't be killed or be pairing with him that's all I can say. Keisuke at the moment will annoyed his brother about a very disturbing question later on. Non yoai or OC more like a very personal question. Don't expect an update at the end of the month.  
**


	6. act 6

_I'm sooooo sorry for the very, very late update. Too much things going on at one week, a.k.a: homework. _

_Hope you like it ^-^_

Dismber: I don't own Initial D

* * *

Thursday night: Panic attack

"Onee-chan, Hurry! The party is in three hours."

"3 hours!? I can't find the right dress that quick. Ruiizu quickly rummage her closet. No…. too flashy….definitely not that one" she said tossing out a purple strapless. While Airi watching her sister, who is silently panicking as she open boxes and boxes of clothes with a pleasant smile.

"Nope not that one either…..this is insane…." Airi stands beside her sister.

"What? Can't find anything that Takahashi will approve?"

"Sometimes I wish you were mute, than you can talk at all. Founded it! What do you think?"

Airi gave her sister a long calculating look. "It's cute, better yet if Takahashi asks you out." Ruiizu rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Then what are you wearing?" Asked Ruiizu

"This" she answered holding a green dress. After all the last minute preparation the Kobayashis left the house off to Takashi city.

The family was greeted the Takahashis, Ryosuke on the other hand left to the entertaining room. Both sisters avoided glazes for other boys of their age, unfortunately…..

"Girls, why don't you meet other young people downstairs?"

"Okay" said both sisters

They escape the overloading living room to the basement, just to see Ryosuke among the other princes.

"Hey Ryosuke-sempai!" shouted Airi

"Airi!" Too late Ryosuke noticed them, but before he can move a gang of princes surrounding both siblings. Ruiizu would have preferred racing 24/7 then to comfort Ryosuke. Not because she has feelings, but she thinks he deserves someone much more. Yes, many fan-girls admire him by his money, looks, and talent. Ruiizu how never looks at these factors, she admires the most is the person himself. Ryosuke is determined, propounded, gentle and talented. She knows just confess his feelings to him will be rather rude and an obstacle for his life. Too misused in her thoughts she didn't see Airi pushing her to Ryosuke's directions. Ruiizu she quickly reacted before she fell, but one of the princes caught her in his waiting arms.

Are you right? He asked.

Yes, I fine. Ruiizu said sternly

Ryouske finally makes a movement, but fails to get close to the two sisters.

She fine, leaves her alone!

Sorry Takahashi, go study your fan-girls over there. He grabs Ruiizu's hand, at the moment of touch Ryosuke ripped the prince's grip from Ruiizu's

Hey! Shouted the prince as the whole room grew silent watching the scene.

"Come on Ruiizu, I wanted to talk to you alone." He added to Kyouichi

A few steps to the balcony Ryosuke relax his grip on Ruiizu's hand.

"Ryosuke-kun thanks for helping me back there"

"It's nothing"

_Silent*_

"I was wondering what will happen in the future, you know jobs and such"

"I…. wanted you listen first Ryosuke-kun… Ryosuke turned his back on the moon facing her.

I….actually my family is planning to move overseas….so Tohur-san can open a business there…..and they heard the education there is very top-class.

So I don't think we can keep contact….. I sorry Ryosuke-kun I couldn't make it in Sunday. We are leaving next morning."

Ryosuke remain speechless,

"I really hope you can move on too."

Ruiizu-chan…..Ruiizu smiled sadly looking at her first love.

"You better find someone you like, or Keisuke-kun will follow your steps too.

I really am glad I meet you Ryosuke-kun" she said she left him on the balcony back to the party.

Since that day Ryosuke never stop chasing his dream, he will always put his effort into everything he done.

_See you next act……_

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_So that's Ryosuke's__ high school life. Next chapter is a year down the road when he himself meets someone_


	7. act 7

Ha! My typing gotten faster! Enjoy!

Dissembler: I don't own Initial D

* * *

Ryosuke snapped out himself from his daydream, they arrived at Kanagawa prefecture. Fumihiro who was driving van #1 didn't notice his friend out of his slumber. Ever since he planned Project D's next region, he couldn't relief his mind of "that". He wonder what could had happen if his foolishness hadn't get in the way, he won't have this heavy weight on his shoulders.

Ryosuke closed his eyes once more.

* * *

**Flashback: 3 years earlier**

Fresh from his graduation, Ryosuke walked up the stairs of Gunma University. He was not at all surprised as he seen many fan-girls whispering excitedly.

_I hope you can find someone you like, before Keisuke-kun follows your steps._

That statement is true as it can be, even Keisuke finally came home. He will do what all little brothers do: monkey sees…. monkey do's. He himself didn't pick anyone at high school; yes he had a couple of ideas, but they are all the same. He can't escape the fact females in the school, no the whole city; even considered that he was not perfect. Ryosuke navigate the crowed hallways, he turn left than another flight of stairs. He was nearly late when he stepped into the lecture hall. A huge hall begins to be filled with students, a large chalkboard and a projector suspended in mid-air. He takes his seat near the middle and takes out a notebook, pencil, and a recorder. For 2 and half hours the professor drowns on about the human antimony. Ryosuke could feel his conscience slipping away, but regarded his posture. _This is going to be a fun year. _Ryosuke thought as he begins to take notes verbally. When the lunch bell ranged Ryosuke packed his notes, pencil and recorder back in his bag. Ryosuke fast-walk down the stairs and careful to avoid fan-girl's eyes. The fresh air outside of campus was awarding after being stuck inside that stuffy lecture hall. He strolled to the student parking lot where is white FC parked. The FC's deep melodic tone rumbled in the cold autumn breeze. Ryosuke revved the FC again to satisfy his ears, really nothing can excite him.

Months later,

After countless studying, Tohur-san finally grants his permission for Ryosuke to do his "hobby". I no time Ryosuke rounded up a handful of mechanics as his pit crew, he himself is the team leader and racer. Of course the fund comes from own savings. During the Fuji Freshman series, he had his crew and himself scot the area; opponents, cars and time attacks. The group of mechanics really stripped the FC to the core, which included a standard body shell fitted with composite panels and the raced tuned suspension and drive trains. The engine is located well behind the front axle, amking a 53/47. All the performance comes from 13BT rotary engine, Mazdaspeed LSD, Apex exhaust control Valve. It's all business in the cockpit of the FC. Aluminum 5 point roll cage, water temp/pressure, oil pressure/temp gauges and last not least Greddy boost gauge, two white bucket seats. So far his progress is not much he expected like he needs to remember all the rules and regulations.

One day the night before the race on Sunday….

His crew will usually gossip about opponents, cars and the track condition. Normally Ryosuke will ignore this but something else peak his interest.

"Circuit races are fun, but sometimes there are boring."

"Why?"

"Don't you think its fun driving around circles? Besides Ryosuke-san never damages the car, even he did. It's not that sever."

"That's true, too bad Ryosuke-san is really talented, but he won't last long."

"And why did you mean by that?"

"He's a medical student for god sakes! Why will be racing his career?"

"True" said a crew member

They fell silent as all of them is deep in their own thoughts. Ryosuke took his the opportunity to leave the garage. The mechanic's words floated to his mind.

"_What is the point of going in circles?"_

That's also true; he can predict very possibility with pin point accuracy in each race. Ryosuke wandered to where his vehicle parked. Hoping the crew, didn't noticed he seated the bucket seat and turn on the ignition. The FC growled in aggression, he didn't know what to do in this hour. If he was too close at the city he will be spied on, but if he went too far then coming back it will be late. Without any further thought, Ryosuke entered to the Toni expressway, many cars in front of him either drive fast or a respectable pace. Ryosuke begins the joy ride on the sea side of Kanagawa until dozens of headlights come his way. S13, 180, 240x, Rx7s, and AE86s exited the highway; just a few meters always from him. His interests peaked again as he follow that row of cars. Many minutes later he can see the moonlit Mt Hakone, also he could see many headlights poking through the trees of the pass.

"_I wonder what's going on?" _asked Ryosuke as he drives up the mountain pass_._

_See you in the next act_

Please review!


	8. act 8

Dissembler: I don't own Initial D

I'm very sorry for a very short chapter, but I currently working on the next one. Definitely tomorrow I will upload it.

* * *

At the top, Ryosuke is awed by many cars he sees. When he parked not too far from the green S13, the FC's engine is cut off. Each car emits a different sound form their exhaust.

Supercharger?

Racing grade L.S.D?

Turbocharged?

250hp?

"Interesting" he thought. Then out of all the sounds he picked up something usually, Ryosuke turned towards the direction of the sound. A panda Tureno AE86 with a black bonnet revs again. With some hesitation, Young Ryosuke walked to those specifications of AE86. As he got near it, he bends his head to the engine to see its modifications.

"Racer?" the man asks. A man in his late 20's got out the driver's seat.

"You can say that." Answered Ryosuke

The man grin "Tsuchiya Keiichi" he said extending a hand

"Takahashi Ryosuke" said Ryosuke returning the gesture

"So you're the new racer at Suzuka's!

"Likewise, I'm honored to meet the Drift King"

"You really faltered me Takahashi-kun. What brings you here in this place like this?"

"Just curious" said Ryosuke nonchalantly examining the many cars

"Well what you see here is the touge races, you know mountain passes"

"Are there any rules or.......

"Takahashi-kun, here on the touge there is no rules, but only winners and losers. It's not like circuit races you have very controlled conditions, but you learn lessons that can't be learned at the circuits. Plus it's much more fun when you have harder opponents. So where is your vehicle?"

"Next to that S13"answered Ryosuke

He opened the hood of the FC for Keiichi-san and waited for his comment.

Not bad, not bad at all... Keiichi muttered under his breath. "Say do want to try out the touge?"

"Sure, I was hoping you will say that." Keiichi called someone from the sidelines and man walk right up to them his expression is filled with excitement.

This is Akira Iida, you probably know him and Akira-kun this is Takahashi Ryosuke he is new to the touge."

Ryosuke couldn't believe his eyes; he just met Iida Akira a racer from Team Kunimitsu. Iida Akira the one who won the super GT series with Toyota and Lexus three times in a row.

"So you're the one racer everybody was talking about? I'm glad I meet you in person."

Then Keiich added "Takahashi-kun is new to the touge, why don't you welcome him?"

Akira met Ryosuke's eyes

"Then I do my best to be your opponent" said Akira as the aura blazes around him

"Then..... I will to" responded Ryosuke with his own aura blazes around him and the FC.

**End Flashback**

Ryosuke pulled himself from the past as imputed the data for the next race.

* * *

_See you in the next act._

* * *

Author's note:

This is when Ryosuke is interested the touge. I guess he met someone that is famous at the time. Who else than Tsuchiya Keiichi, the drift king himself.

Guess who watched the race?

Please review!


	9. act 9

Dismember: I don't own Initial D

* * *

Years before:

That night the rest of the RedSuns are at their usual place on top Mt Akagi. One team member spotted a White FC.

"Hey Kenta, wasn't that Ryosuke-san's FC? Going towards the lake?" Kenta turned to that direction and sees nothing.

"I wasn't looking. Replied Kenta So I didn't see the car you are talking about. But sure that wasn't his; Ryosuke-san isn't racing anymore. Do you know how hard medical school is? And Ryosuke is the top student. It's difficult because has to come up plans for Project D as well. He is really busy and hardly gets any sleep."

The team mate he was talking to sighed "I understand that but for me it's depressing. Especially me since I was there during his glory days."

* * *

Lake Akagi:

Across the quiet lake, a lone racer parks near the banks of the lake. The night is still, stars sparkled and silent ripples hits land. Ryosuke stares out in the distance his mind thinking fast.

_As long as there is Team Sidwinder, there will be Tsuyoshi Hakujou. I will run into him, I know for sure I cannot escape his fate and I can't run away. Not because I am leader of Project D, because I'm Takahashi Ryosuke – a street racer. I need to settle this. _

His thoughts wander to the ends of the earth. Forever more as the weights on his shoulders grew heavier.

_Kaori…. The past will never come back_

_What are you waiting for? Are you still waiting for" that"? _

_I can't believe it _

_It shouldn't be like this….Am I'm right Kaori?_

Ryosuke checked his watch, by the moonlight it's near waiting for the rest of the RedSuns leave. Leaving an empty, but open mountain pass for his alone.

* * *

After a few more races on the circuits and the touge, Ryosuke developed another reputation on the circuits. He's been five…no seven times offered to race for F1 racing team. He was even more surprise that his fame already spread around Gunma like fireflies. His best friend Fumihiro congratulated him,

"Oh my God Ryosuke! I can't believe you; you already won 3 consecutive wins on the Freshman series! Also I heard you raced on the streets too! You were called White Comet."

He hadn't expected this either:

"Ryosuke, I heard about your hobby earlier. I expect you been doing well on your studies then. "

"Right Tohur-san"

"Then continued on with your hobby, just as long it doesn't cut down your study hours.

"I understand" said Ryosuke controlling his excitement

Fame does have their perks but it just increased by another notch for …….

"Look over there! It's Ryosuke-sama" shrieked a fan-girl at the luncheon Thousands and thousands of fan-girls giggled in delight at the sight of him. This dilemma had given him a harder time to get to class with or without the fan-girls cornering him.

At his second year, Ryosuke strolled down the hallway with some of his own friends.

"So Ryosuke-kun how's lectures?" Asked Daisuke a med student

"Yeah, seriously how can you survived Hashimoto-sensei longest speech? I fell asleep near the end of it." Asked Hayato also a med student

"I don't know…." sai Ryosuke reading his notes.

Maybe he been stretching himself too much lately." Reasoned Kaito an engineer student

"Hey Ryosuke-sama." Said a bystander

"Honestly how can you stand them, they are like popping rabbits." Said Ryuzaki an computer programmer student

"I don't let them brother or in my way." said Ryosuke simply

"Good point, but why don't you pick one of them."

"Hayato-kun, as a medical student does really think we have the time to entertain girls ever night?" said Daisuke looking at Ryosuke's direction

As his friends kept chatting the bell rang,

"See you guys at lunch!" Shouted Ryuzaki as he ran up the stairs.

Ryosuke, Kaito and Diasuke went the opposite direction to the lecture hall. Ryosuke continued his way down the row until something caught his eye. A girl sitting quietly waiting for class to begin her long elegant firm sits in an uptight posture.

_Another day, another girl_ he thought

"Good morning everybody" said Yamamoto-sensei

"Good morning Sensei" ranged the lecture hall

"Now let's pick up where Hashimoto-sensei left off…"

Ryosuke focus his hardest at the lecture, but has been distracted by the girl he saw earlier. The harder he tries the more difficult it gets. Minutes went by and without realizing it he begins to stare at her frame. His vision clouded at every action she makes. Surprisingly the lecture passed quickly, and then Ryosuke mentally slapped himself awake.

_This can't be happening._

Ryosuke's heart pumped faster at the thought that he had fallen in love at that girl first sight.

* * *

Author's note:

Ha! I had been waiting too long to write this. Ryosuke distracted from this studies! And it's a girl that is catching his attention. Ryosuke's worse fear. (I think)

What's next? "Snow in the middle of August?"

Please review!!!xD


	10. act 10

Dissembler: I don't own Initial D

* * *

"Daisuke-kun can I copy your notes?" asked Ryosuke walking with them to the luncheon.

"Why it's not like you got distracted on a lecture before." said Daisuke handing his notes to Ryosuke.

Ryosuke said nothing as he accepted the papers from his friend. "No way, you the Takahashi Ryosuke distracted from your studies! This is serious news, so what is it? It's got to be anything, but your interests in girls." Again he didn't say anything as he copy his missed notes.

Daisuke and Katio fell silent as they realized his silent answer.

"Hey guys we're back from the dead! Shouted Hayato

"What did you mean? The study prep that took us two hours or the exams that is coming up this month?" said Ryuzaki talking to table that their friends occupied earlier hadn't said a word since they arrive.

"Whoa what's with the silent treatment? It's got to be very shocking news." Again the whole group didn't say anything.

"What? Did someone got…. You know……" said Hayato his voice trailing away as he earned a stern glare from Ryosuke. Hayato raised his hands in surrender

"Okay if it's not that, then….. Did someone fail their unit test?" Then Daisuke spoke

"Hayato-kun what are the odds of Ryosuke-kun fall from someone just now?" Hayato think carefully of his response, and then he shrugged.

"When pigs fly?"

"Exactiy, well we are going to see pigs strapped with wings and fly south today."

"But that is not possible; I mean when Ryosuke-kun does….OH MY GOD THE END IS COMING!

"Shut up Hayato-kun, if everybody knows then Ryosuke-kun is really going to get it." said Kaito hushing him.

"Sorry, it's just that is a shocker to me. I mean, yes many girl in the school will be dying to date with Ryosuke-kun, but to have Ryosuke-kun liking someone back is well….. Very different and abnormal."

"Hayato-kun, I can promise you directly. I didn't fall for someone. said Ryosuke closing his binder and returning the notes to Daisuke

"Yeah, but I know a better word for that situation: it's called: crush." said Ryuzaki joining the convensation

Ryosuke a little flustered at his friend's reaction said: "I don't have a crush on anybody"

"Come on Ryosuke be reasonable, everyone has it once in a while…

"Some more than others" added Daisuke directing to Hayato

"Hey what does that mean? Are you saying I like every girl in the school?" said Hayato standing up from his seat.

"No I meat everyone in the population in Japan." Shouted Daisuke at the top of his voice

"Guys will you quiet down? You're making a scene." Said Ryouske calmly as people started to look at their direction. Both Hayato and Daisuke seated back down.

"Right first off, this isn't your business to talk about my love life. Secondy I don't like her."

"Wait you mean that girl wearing a bright yellow T-shirt and jeans with a laptop bag." Said Hayato choosing his words carefully.

"Yes and why you ask?"

"Because I sort of knew her…."

"Knew? You mean you confessed your feelings to her" said Daisuke coldly

"Shut up, I admitted that didn't go well as I thought"

"Right, anyway you said you knew her?" said Ryuzaki looking up from his textbook.

"Yeah her name is Koari and she told me she have a boyfriend."

"Wow Ryosuke-kun looks like you got some completion

"But all I can say is a person is like Ryosuke, you're literally fighting a losing battle."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Now back to the present:

Ryosuke's mind is now back to the present, he and his fellow team members of Project D facing Team Spiral Zero. He noted that their skills are tuning the car in balance and fitting the driver's skills.

"I'm the Team Leader Ikda Ryuji. We're glad to finally meet you."

"Same here. I'm Takahashi Ryosuke from Project D. These are two drivers…

Keisuke bowed and said "I' m Takahashi Keisuke Takumi did the same thing: I'm Fujiware Takumi

Ryuji looked surprised at the young ace's manners, considering their website sound rather rude how good they are. He thought they will be like punkers that win racers with dirty tricks.

"Really, so this the Project D team." He paused as wondering to ask or not that question.

"Say I have a question I want to ask you… and I hope you can give an honest answer." This caught Ryosuke, Keisuke and Takumi's attention.

Racing, what does it mean to you? May you answer first…Takahashi Keisuke?

"For me it's simple… I like being torture."

"Oh interesting….how about Fujiware?

"To me racing is part of my daily routine just like washing my face."

"Oh, you're an interesting one too Takahashi Ryosuke you last.."

"I'm not a driver, do I really have to answer?" asked Ryosuke uncertain where this is going.

"Please I just want to know."

Ryosuke simply answered "Dream" Ryuji is surprised a little, but watched as the trio turned their backs on him. Fumihiro shouted over the revving engines "Let's start!" Both FD and 86 launched forward as they start their practice run.

The Sun disappeared behind the clouds that flooded the summit of Mt Fuji, and Project D kept practicing until daybreak. That was the end practice.

_See you in the next act_

* * *

Author's note:

Whew now that wasn't hard, seriously I can picture everything in this chapter clear as a whistle. Anyway I got a question for everyone who reads this fic….

What is the meaning behind "D" in Project D? If you have a answer to option pls tell me, that is killing me slowly (figuring speaking) Oh yeah I think I might have got hyper when updating this chapter (see Ryosuke's friends discussion) Well Bye for now.

P.S. Review


	11. Christmas Special: act 11

Hey everyone this chapter is dectied to many supporting readers!

A small poem to get you going

Oh right those what-you-called-them

I don't own Initial D (wish I do though)

* * *

Ice

It was cold on that day, it still cold today.

Why should be this cold, when it's warm inside?

The cold settle to my skin, to my lungs, to my beating heart.

Then it's all gone, when I met you

The season changes from winter to spring.

You are my warm sunshine, flowers of my world.

But when you are gone, I'm nothing but a shell.

My heart stopped beating without you,

Everyday ice builds within me

Like it's part of me

Like the cold winters that will never be driven off.

* * *

It's Christmas in Gunma, one white FC continue to wander, and passing many couples with their entwined hands in other case arms. Many Christmas lights already littered the scene, singing can be heard and last minute shoppers flooded the malls. Memories filled his thoughts a smiling Koari-chan, her laughter echoed in his ribs, and her deadly pale face lying upon the hospital bed. Today is the 2nd anniversary of Koari-chan's passing. A year before he couldn't find another reason to live, soon the pain lessen and replaced a dark cloud of his past. Ryosuke shifted to another gear as he entered the expressway. He didn't want to return home early to let anybody see his pained eyes. Snow fluttered down his windshield; it is going to be a white Christmas this year. Ryosuke blinked as a black-silver GTR 32 appeared before him, he blinked again only to discover a NightKids slicker on its fenders. He knew running away won't last forever; soon he will have to face it. From the past year he has been so distracted racing with the RedSuns and soon Project D. He didn't find the time to grieve his only love interest, Koari-chan.

* * *

Flashback:

"Koari, KOARI!" Shouted Shin shaking her shoulders. Koari laid upon the sofa life draining away slowly. Ryosuke tried his best not to fall on the floor; his legs were like jelly not supporting his body. His eyes darted around her apartment, a bottle of sleeping pills and the kitchen table laid a meal. It was her last meal before her suicide from overdose. Sirens ripped though the air, Shin held Koari's hand the whole way to the hospital. Many nurses flanked both sides of the stretcher; the ER room is now in beehive mode. Many doctors made their way to the patient; one in particular ran to the stretcher where Koari is taken to the operating room.

"Patient's information?" he asked one of the nurses that holds a clipboard.

"Age 19, female, suspected drug overdose." She said

"Watanabe-sensei! Her pulse is getting fainter, she might need a defibrillator."

Before Watanabe-sensei could make any more demands for the patient the heart monitor beside Koari made a continuous beep.

_She's gone._

Shin who is beside Ryosuke the whole time ran to where Koari's stretcher.

"We're sorry"said the nurses bowing to him Dr. Watanabe bowed to the decreased girl and carefully placed a white sheet over her peaceful face. Ryosuke took a step to the stretcher, but the hatred and pain on Shin's face made him stop.

"YOU! It was your entire fault that she killed herself! Why did you even pick her when she already had me?" Shin taken a run at Ryosuke his face contorted with rage as he threatens to kill him. More doctors restrained Shin as he attempt to punch the daylights out of Ryosuke.

"You are going pay for this. You hear? One day I am going to get my revenge on you. Just you wait White Comet!"shouted Shin his voice muffled as the doctors continue to drag Shin out of the waiting room. When the doors closed, he could still hear Shin saying

"This an't over Takahashi!"

Ryosuke stand rooted to the spot then looks at the stretcher where his only love interest laid lifeless and cold. He didn't feel the cold wind pressing hard onto his body as he ran out the hospital. He got to the FC which is not far where he is, his FC roar into life as he flee from Koari's apartment. A wide range of emotions enveloped Ryosuke, pain, fear, and cautious stimulate his scents. Every passing car he sees fear gripped his chest at the thought Shin will be after him to get his revenge. After half an hour of tension he arrived at Mt Akagi, he stopped halfway exhausted from his escape.

_It was your entire fault that she killed herself!_

What can he do now, nothing will change his loss. His whole life will change because of that. Ryouske stared hard at his FC's tachometer and speedometer. Nothing will heal his iced locked heart. He just needs something to keep his mind off of Koari and Shin. Snow drifted on his windshield as an hour past, his FC is covered in snow as he kept pondering. Then it came to him, it was so simple and eventful.

_Racing_

He himself will make a team made up the best drivers in Gunma and defeat the others. This time he will have Keisuke to join the fun. But how to make his father approved this, newly founded excitement? Anything to keep his mind of "him" until that day comes. Ryosuke reignited his FC he hesitated as he drove back to Takahashi residence, the house was full of Christmas guests, hoping his parents couldn't find him. Ryosuke sneaked upstairs to see Keisuke drunk on the stairwells. Now very annoyed he dragged his younger brother up the remaining stairs to his room. Inside Keisuke's room, actually in Ryosuke's mind it's a disaster zone. Clothes, books, magazines were covered every square inches of the carpeted floor. After dumping Keisuke on the bed, Ryosuke went to his own room, shutting the door behind him and turned off the lights in his room. In the darkness, Ryosuke allowed his sadness resurface for one last time.

* * *

The next morning Ryosuke woke up in his usually time around 7am. As he opened the door he was surprise to see Keisuke in the bathroom before him.

_Had the world just ended? _Thought Ryosuke as he knocked on the bathroom door

"Yeah?" Answered a tired voice.

"Why did you wake up so early?" Asked Ryosuke

"What else than opening presents?"

Ryosuke sighed dully,

_Still act like a kid as usually_

The clock chimed 8am and Keisuke rushed to where all the presents are stored. Ryosuke laughed silently as an image of a child Keisuke opening each gift.

"Wow! Are these I think they are?" Asked Keisuke as he examined an autographed; bright red and white racing gloves.

"Yep, From the Drift King himself." said Ryosuke putting aside their parent's gifts

"Wow! Thanks Aniki!"

"Anytime Keisuke, anytime."

_Maybe it's not the time yet, not when it's so peaceful._ Thought Ryosuke watching Keisuke continued to open gifts.

"Aniki, here." Keisuke handed a small envelope. "This is from me." Curiously Ryosuke opened his carefully. Not expecting what is wrapped inside. Inside is a form already filled with words. He scanned down the paper and to see it was an order form for a brand new 13BT rotary engine.

"How?" said Ryosuke showing the form to Keisuke.

"Well it was easy; I heard there was a garage in Shibukawa. Specialize in ordering engines imported straight from the manufactures. Fumihiro and I decided to check it out and there we see 13BT engine and yeah they even help you install it for you."

"Thanks Keisuke I really appreciated."

"Hey what can I say? We're brothers and that is for knocking the sense into me; when I was in trouble."

_See you in the next act._

* * *

Author's note

Look I know what you are thinking about, why is this chapter so sad? It's nearly Christmas it should be joyful. Well I been doing some research and re-reading volume 39 at home. To discover one of the drivers of Team Spiral Zero noticed Ryosuke has an aura of sadness. (The manga translation not my works) The Shimigami's returned and the fact Koari-chan killed herself. It really shocked me the fact Ryosuke is the one chasing her. I mean come on its Takahashi Ryosuke the man which fan-girls chase him, not the other way around. The only reason I didn't added Keisuke or Fumihiro because I reckoned they didn't know Ryosuke actually liked someone at the start. Nor Fumihiro know Ryosuke well enough as the White Comet of Akagi. He is still hurt in Project D even before Takami came along.

Well that's it for now.

This is Ren-Mazda signing off, Have a nice holiday.


	12. act 12: the Rotary Brothers

Yea! Early update! I am really sorry about that tragic chapter, but every good story must have a tragic scene. I hope this can bright up your mood.

* * *

Okay if you are stuck between in the freezing cold weather and a car. You will be more likely choosing the car as an option. But not Fumihiro he much rather be frozen as a Popsicle then ride along with Akagi's White Comet. Riding shotgun of the FC is a very frightening experience, he heard from Keisuke it's _The Scariest thing_ he every done. Much scarier than going on gang fights, riding on his motorcycle without a helmet. The windows that used to see white capped trees are now a white blur. The windshield shows a winding pass that shown a white road and turns just kept coming with or without braking. The FC's accretion is like a flowing river, braking came so suddenly and very late.

"Wait Ryosuke, its daylight won't there be incoming cars? Asked Fumihiro

"What are you talking about? This is my daylight line." Said Ryosuke not bothered by that comment.

At another turn Ryosuke gunned the apex, the g-force pushed Fumihiro deeper into his seat. Sometimes there is no warning when the car will stop, but when Ryosuke finally slow down Fumihiro was breaking cold sweat.

"Not bad for a rotary twin turbo." Muttered Ryosuke as Fumihiro sighed in relieve. The FC quieted down as they drove to Takashi city. They arrived at Family's restaurant; Fumihiro ordered two coffees as a waitress came by to take their orders.

"Hey Fumihiro I been doing some thinking lately. Why don't we make a new racing team?"

Fumihiro who just recovered from his shock from Mt Akagi, quickly turned his attention to Ryosuke.

"Wait you mean….?

"Exactly I find it fun, almost like a game."

"Ryosuke, please give me some hints. I'm lost"

"Okay then, how about a team that is the best in north Kanto.

"Is that even possible? Not that I'm questioning your skills."

"It is very possible, believe me Fumihiro it will become a reality."

"But how do we start?"

"We start by recruiting the exceptional racers in Gunma. Even Keisuke wants to join, but he still needs a car." Fumihiro remain silent as a genus plans his schems for his future team.

* * *

Weeks later,

"You do fine Keisuke, just remember not to revved the engine so high and freak the instructor out." Said Ryosuke calmly as Keisuke panicked near the entrance of the main building.

"Calm down! Easy for you to say Aniki! You winged it like it was nothing."

"Listen Keisuke, it's not as hard as you think. Just listen to the instructor and follow his or her's instructions."

"Okay whatever you say Aniki." And with that Keisuke disappeared at the double oak doors of the office building. Ryosuke sighed deeply as stared out in the open. He had complete faith in Keisuke, other than the thought he did burned the old clutch of the FC three times. The burned clutch need to replace, which had taken a week to repair, but otherwise no problem installing the new one. Okay maybe the other time when Keisuke inserted the wrong gear, maybe another one he wasn't paying attention to the tachometer and over revved the FC. Thank god for bucket seats, after 3 times the FC has been stalled he would have a whiplash. After a while Keisuke got the rhyme of shifting, and another problem aroused; they weren't smooth as he hoped.

* * *

An hour later of waiting patiently, Keisuke emerged from the double oak doors. He was grinning as he flashed out his lisenes at Ryosuke.

"I did it! You are right Aniki it was easy."

"Well done Keisuke now we can look for a car tomorrow.

"Yeah, I had been thinking what car I should get. Uhm… what car is yours again?" It had taken all of his willpower not to roll his eyes at Keisuke.

"It's a Mazda Infini Rx7, or FC3s for short." Answered Ryosuke as turned the key to ignition, the FC idled quietly as Ryosuke carefully engaged the engine.

* * *

The next day both Ryosuke and Keisuke arrived at the same dealership that he himself went. The cars there were more updated since the last time Ryosuke came. At the Honda dealer, it displayed a CR-X. Mitsubishi pulls out a Mitsubishi Starion, Mazda still improving the Mazda RX 7 second generation, and last but not least Nissan GTR R32 shines inside the showroom.

"Whoa, this is huge."

"Yeah I know, so Keisuke where do you want to start?"

They went to the Honda dealership, but Keisuke doesn't like the designs of the new CR-X. Mitsubishi was next but Keisuke still complain about the looks. Ryosuke hoped that Keisuke will make a decision soon; he had to tutor his younger cousin Tsugumi. He nearly had to drag Keisuke to check out the new GTR.

"Okay Keisuke this is the last one. You better hurry up or Tsugumi will come after you."

"Nah what kind harm can she do, blackmail us?"

Ryosuke hoped his life can be saved by the same dealership he gone two years ago. They were greeted by Takashi-san.

"Ah Ryosuke-san came back to see the new Rx 7s?"

"Hai, but it's not me this time, it is my brother Keisuke."

"I honored to meet you Keisuke-kun" said Takashi-san bowing to Keisuke who returned the gesture.

"Same to you too Takashi-san." Said Keisuke

"You're in luck a new shipment of FDs just arrived fresh from the manufactures."

Takashi-san strolled along a long row of Rx7s and select in random as he open the car's bonnet.

"Mazda just improved the FC to an FD from the max speed of 252, the acceleration from 0-60 mph in 4.9 seconds, max torque is about 217 lb-ft and at a rpm of 5000.. It's a Wankel Rotary just like your brother has but this one is powered by a 13B-REW Intercooled Sequential twin turbo. Two rotary you can tune it to supercharger. The layout is still the same Front engine Rear wheel drive, The suspension at the front is an independent, double-wishbone by unequal length upper and lower arms, coil springs, telescopic dampers and anti-roll bar……"

* * *

Keisuke could only understand half of the stuff Takashi-san was saying. Ryosuke however understand every single word that he uttered.

"What do you think Keisuke?" Ryosuke asked as Takashi-san had done speaking about the specs of the FD.

"Well it does sounds like a great car to drive…."

"It sure is, especially it's made for turning perfect in corners."

_It does look cool compare from the rest of the cars I seen. I hope Aniki could just decipher what all those codes are about. _Thought Keisuke examined every angle of the FD.

"I love it Aniki, but can we test drive it?" asked Keisuke

"Of course, we have a demo out in the front." Said Takashi-san as he gestured outside the dealership.

"Great! Aniki you try."

"No thanks Keisuke besides it's going to be your car."

* * *

Inside the FD:

"This is great! I loved that rotary sound, just listen to it!"

Keisuke shifted up a gear and the g-force started to his chest. Next to the passenger seat Ryosuke is really please that Keisuke finally chosen a car he likes. After coming back from the test drive Keisuke declared that he wanted the car.

"I love it, I must definitely take it."

Keisuke signed all the papers and paused at the order form. Only one question puzzled him, _what colour should his car it be?_ The colours are midnight blue, pearl white, carbon black and brilliant yellow. He shrugged again and circle "brilliant yellow" he noticed his brother watching him curiosity.

"What? It's flashily isn't it?"

Keisuke watched his brother sighed in annoyance at his childish answer.

* * *

Author's note

Yea! Keisuke gets his first car. Hope he doesn't cause any more trouble to Ryosuke.

P.S: review


	13. act 13

I beat after using pure improvising on the last chapter. Anyway without further ado here is the next chapter.

I don't own Initial D

* * *

Act 13: dawn of the RedSuns

Snow finally melted a little and the temperature rises to its formal glory. It's early spring but there is still snow. To Gunma's population that means, the racing season is about to start. Racers, car enthusiastic and fans alike went to Mt Akagi home of the Rotary Brothers. Both Keisuke and Ryosuke put up a good show to the racing community.

"Whoa is that really just an Infini Rx 7? Or is it something else under the hood?"

"You idiot, are you really that slow? That's a modified FC3s though and though. I can't believe there are people like you guys.""

"Hey same to you it's not that You can do that too."

"Oh come on the Takahashi Brothers are filthy rich they can just tune their cars to the max. I can bet they don't know a single thing about cars."

"Then you really don't know Takahashi Ryosuke then, he won 3 consecutive wins and don't underestimate his younger brother." Before that bystander can say anything another racer panted as he arrived

"Hey have you heard? Takahashi Ryosuke is planning to make a new racing team."

"Aniki is this an good idea? I think it's difficult to find the right members."

"It won't be a problem Keisuke, in time we will conquer everywhere in Gunma then the other prefectures." Answered, as he continues to analyze his FC's results though his computer.

Two nights later they selected 20 applicants of the team. Ryosuke read down a list of racers and ranking them according their skills and time attack. After a little while the leader of the new team divided the team into two groups the Second Stringers and First Stringers. He will be in charge of the First while Keisuke handed the Second. It turns out Keisuke is improving nicely now he can apply the circuit style to the touge. Ryosuke was exceptionally proud of his first team; he predicted there will challenges in the near future. His fame as Akagi's White Comet hadn't faded as he continues to attend Gunma University for his last year. As expected his fame had worsen, fan-girls glazed at him with a dreamy expression. To his annoyance some of the Christmas decoration was still there, especially _mistoe. _He had to make a detour from his original route to class. At linch break he had to escape to the bathroom which a bunch a fan-girls waiting at the entrance of the luncheon.

"Wow poor guy, he can't eat his lunch with peace." Said Ryuzaki looking up.

"Yeah a real shame, I wanted to ask him something." Said Hayato-kun gazing at his sandwich with disgust.

"Like what? On how to charm girls?" said Daisuke laughing at his own joke.

"No its something else, did you heard about a girl suicide herself, over the Christmas break?"

"Yeah what about it?" asked Kaito-kun

"Well I don't know the exact details but they say she was from Gunma University and she is a med student."

"Oh come on and you think Ryosuke-kun has something to do with it."

"Hey it's just a theory."

"Yeah almost like the same theory as dinosaurs were whipped off the face of the earth with a meteorite." Said Kaito laughing with Ryuzaki.

* * *

Ryosuke didn't expected this to happen before, he is now facing his formal classmate from high school; Suduo Kyouichi his arch-rival.

"So, Ryosuke how's life?" asked Kyouichi casually.

"Nothing eventful happen, but still exciting." Answered Ryosuke not taking his eyes off the new Evo 3.

"You know I want to talk to you about something

_*Silence._

"I see you tonight then." Sighed Ryosuke as the bell rang.

"Lake Akagi then." Said Kyouichi getting back to his Evo 3.

Later that night Ryosuke waited with patience, Lake Akagi was silent. All the swan boats and motor boats were silently moving up and down on the calm water. The silence was interrupted by the sound of 4G63 running at 1997cc and a 2.0 liter turbo. A black lancer evolution parked next to the white FC.

"Yo, you're here early.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ryosuke closing the door of the FC.

"About your statement on your last debut." Answered Kyouichi.

"About Touge racing requires more skill than circuit racing?"

"That's garbage Ryosuke and you know it. Street racing is just high school dropouts, a child's play comparing to circuit racing. This is my befit.

"Whatever Kyouichi, you can believe what you think is right. But touge racing requires more a little more than you think. Here on the touge there are factors you won't learn on the circuits."

"No way, there is no way that could happen."

"Kyouichi, I will not debate this any longer, because everyone knows there won't be an ending. If you want to prove you're right, then try to defeat me on the touge." Those were the last words before Kyouichi lost the race against Ryosuke and were never seen nor heard again from him for a year.

* * *

Ryosuke returned to Takashi city in time to see his cousin arguing with Keisuke.

"Tsugumi please continue your studies and Keisuke I want you to stop bothering her." His female cousin smirked at Keisuke and said.

"Ha! I told you."

"Aniki! But she is the one who….." Ryosuke could feel his patience getting shorter as they continue to argue.

"Please, I need to get some work done." As Keisuke and Tsugumi stop arguing Ryosuke retired to his room.

"Wow I never seen Aniki begged for peace until today." Said Keisuke in a quiet voice. Tsugumi thought differently, she went to the kitchen and boiling water.

"What are you doing? Asked Keisuke

"Making tea, he looks like he needs it." Replied Tsugumi as she grabbed a crematic cup from the cupboard. Keisuke follow his cousin up the stairs to see Ryosuke. Up on the second landing they could hear Ryosuke talking in his room. Keisuke instantly recoil from the door, but Tsugumi knocked on the glass door.

Weeks later, Febaury arrived early, snow was about to melt from the mountains and the lake's ices starts to rejoin back as a liquid. For some people it's a season of change, but for others well……

Gunma University

The university was going haywire, especially at the hallways. The day most avoided of the year other than finals is Valentine's Day.

"Ahhhh the joy of watching other people getting chocolates on Valentine's Day. How much I love that day? Me not getting chocolates." Said Hayato

"You should be grateful for that; look at Ryosuke-kun the poor guy couldn't get peace from this time of year."

"Didn't he already get use to this in high school? Remember the roses being passing out in class? Besides I used to go to Akagi's Secondary school and see Ryosuke-kun flooded with them."

"Oh yeah I remember that, wasn't yellow for friends, red for love and pink for…." Said Kaito trying to remember the rose's colours.

"Crushes" answered Ryosuke from behind.

"Whoa Ryosuke-kun you look like you came from the battlefield." Joked Daisuke looking up and down at Ryosuke's expression

"So General Ryosuke, shall we march on?" Mocked Ryuzaki with a salute. Ryosuke grimace as he reached to his locker. He was about to open the latch until to deposited his indoor shoes.

"Wait! Don't open that!" yelled

"What?" (Opens latch) Candies, chocolate and cards start pouring out form his locker. A few seconds later the candies stopped flowing and formed a small hill.

"That's why you should be careful when opening lockers ladies and gentleman." annonced

"God Ryosuke-kun it seems that every female wanted you "to be mine valentine"

"Oh shut up Hayato-kun, a least he HAS someone or everyone had GIVEN him a valentine." The school day ended without problems, expect 20 female students confessed their love to Ryosuke. Which for him is another typical day on February 14 1990

* * *

a/n: I sooooooo sorry about such a late update. I seriously need to plan a better time for updating. Oh and by the way please don't send hate mail to orangemilkshake. Yes I do know him and yes I did write another story. That story had been planned for a year and half, well Kazuki for once. I have lots of versions about him, but I improved this year sooo, please R&R that story too.


	14. act 14

I don't own Initial D.

* * *

Chapter 14

Months went by, that summer rumours and news spread raptly. The RedSuns are now well known in the racing community thanks to the Takahashi brothers. That meant more tasks to complete from planning tactics to school work. Fumihiro who always worry about Ryosuke and Keisuke worried about his social skills. Finally they succeed him taking a short break. Ryosuke followed both Fumihiro and Keisuke's FD. They didn't stop until they reach downtown Takashi city. "Keisuke, Where are we……." It's like he answered his own question, a neon sign readied Tokyo Karaoke bar. Keisuke reached the reception desk,

"Welcome and how may I help you? Asked a very cute looking girl who seen two handsome looking guys from the moment they entered the building

"Hi, I got a room reserved under the name Takahashi Keisuke." Replied Keisuke.

"Ah yes Keisuke-san a private one. I see follow me." She took a pair of keys from a rack and leaded the three men downstairs. While Ryosuke had no choice but to follow them, two doors down the girl she unlocked a door #107. The room revealed a middle sized room with two large coaches, a T.V, stereo, microphones, huge speakers and a table on top are snacks and drinks; and a large book of songs with lyrics.

"I hope you can enjoy your stay." She said handing the keys to Keisuke with a slip of paper. Ryosuke suspected it must be her number. As she left the room, Ryosuke turned his heel to the door, but Keisuke got there first and locked the door.

"Keisuke I don't have time to play games with you." Said Ryosuke feeling annoy. He could have finished his research papers about cardiovascular diseases or study the coming exam.

"Look aniki, I know it's been a long time you got out for awhile. No wait scratch that **years.**" He emphasized the last word of his statement.

"Ryosuke, you of all people known better than to stress youreslf out, I mean medical school, and planning the RedSuns. Besides you never know when you are getting any spare time." Fumihiro could see holes in this pointless argument and besides when was the last time he hang out with people rather than textbooks and study notes. Not seeing any reaction from Ryosuke Keisuke added:

"Come on aniki, your exams are in more than 5 months. What's the point of studying that hard?" Ryosuke's suspicious arouse at Keisuke's statement.

"How did you know?" asked Ryosuke remembering he locked his door to his room to concentrate.

Then Fumihiro guilty added: "Well I sort of told him that."

*silence

Keisuke grabbed the nearest microphone and turned on the stereo. "Well this is a Karaoke bar……(in mircophne) LET'S PARTY !!!!!!!!!!

Fumihiro helped himself to some crackers and drinks while Ryosuke seated the couch close to the window watching the couples strolling along the sidewalks.

_If only Kaori-chan, if only……._

* * *

Flashback

Kaori waited at the front doors of the University. A few students already stay behind to study at the library. She glanced at her watch which readied 4pm, and then something made her look up. It's beautiful FC with gleaming white exterior, low stance and the rumble of 13BT rotary.

"Ryosuke-kun you're late." she announced as Ryosuke pulled over the FC next to the curb.

"Sorry Kaori-sempai, something had just come up."

"What is it? Is it another offer to race for professional team?" Kaori asked as seated the FC's bucket seats. "How many times did they contact you? Wasn't the 5th?"

"6th" corrected Ryosuke as they pulled always from the parking lot.

"So where do want to go?"

"How about at Karaoke bar? I'm sure Ryosuke-kun has a nice voice."

"You flatter me Kaori-sempai, but I'm no good." amused Ryosuke pulling in up the highway.

"Come on Ryosuke-kun, you will never know until you tried."

"Fair point there."

"It's settle then." She concluded as her cell phone vibrated. It kept vibrating until the caller given up.

"Why didn't you answer that?" asked Ryosuke with interest.  
"It's either a) my parents or b) Rin-san."

"Oh, that still hadn't explain...."

"Please Ryosuke be patience with me not that you aren't now."

* * *

Sakura Karaoke bar:

"Come on Ryosuke-kun I been singing for 3 songs in a row."

"Fine but please tell me when it becomes unbearable." Ryosuke takes a mike from the table.

"Let's try something easy, like this one Forever Young by Symbol."

"Sure but really Kaori-sempai...."

"No chicken out, or the famous white comet can't sing for his sempai."

(Please listen to "Forever Young by Symbol")

At the end of the song Ryosuke and Kaori rested their vocal cords by listen a few songs."

"Kaori-sempai would you like a drink?" asked Ryosuke

"Yes very much, thanks Ryosuke-kun." A few minutes later Ryosuke went out the room and passed a pair of college students. Ryosuke couldn't help feeling suspicious as he rounded a corner. _Come on Ryosuke you're probably still nervous about the coming race._ He came back a few minutes later with the drinks at a tray, and then suddenly he heard a shout coming from his and Kaori-sempai's room. Without knocking at the door he rushed in to see two men advancing her hungrily. Ryosuke didn't know where the angry came from but he ran right in front of Kaori facing the two men.

"Hey this is a private room." Said Ryosuke his arms across his chest looking imitated

"Oh sorry we didn't know." said the older one of the two. As the two men leave the room he turned to Kaori who was surprise at Ryosuke's quick entrance. Unknown from the two, outside the bar the same two men walked outside to see dark silver GTR R32.

"How was it?" asked Rin his face void of all emotions.

"It's possible." Said the other men

"He looks like he was ready to punch the daylights out of me." answered the older one.

End Flashback

* * *

Ryosuke was pulled from his daydream, at that moment Keisuke was singing no wait yelling at the mike. Poor Fumihiro's ears were strained at the loud brass one producing from the speakers. While Keisuke searched for some songs.

"Yo Fumihiro up for some singing?"

"No, but it will be even more interesting to see you and Ryosuke sing."

"That's a great idea! How about it aniki? Just one song it can't be that bad." _Just like last time. _Thought Ryosuke dully as both Fumihiro and Keisuke looked at him expectedly He could almost see Kaori-chan's face there. _The past rubs salts on wounds doesn't it?_ After a while the former White Comet went up the platform where Keisuke was standing there with another mike.

"Yes! I knew you won't let me down. Now which song should we do? asked Keisuke distractingly flipping through a thick song book. It's so free, or maybe Suggestion"

"Why not Kiseki no hana?" suggested Fumihiro.

"Sure anything will do."

"And I don't get a say at this." inquired Ryosuke standing at the platform.

"Nope if this wasn't a democracy but a dictatorship then me and Fumihiro are dictating what song we are going to sing." With the CD in and the right track Ryosuke had no choice but sing the first line of the song.

(Please listen Kiseki no hana: vocal battle)

At the end,

"Wow both of you are so in synch."

"I can't believe it either." said Keisuke looking at Ryosuke who stepped down the platform took a seat and drinks down a bottle of water.

_Now about Mt Akina considered the locals there it should down by one or two races._

A/N: I soooo sorry for a late update, I was planning to update yesterday (white Day in Japan) but I was too busy writing my other stories. Also I will be writing another oneshot so stay tune!


	15. act 15

I don't own Initial D, even I did then Project D is mine! Enjoy ;)

* * *

3 years ago, Gunma University

Ryosuke's third year at the University had earned him a familiar layout of the faculty, so he can get to classes and lectures. Making sure he kept his posture as many fan-girls swam over him like bees over honey, and whenever is possible check the time to give an excuse from his fans. He passed the hospital extension to see a man wearing a white lab coat. The man has short, wavy hair, a 5 o-clock after shave around his pointed regal chin and bony cheek bones that stands out his bony structure. The med student, at least in his fourth year was chatting animatedly with an Internist who just gave a presentation of the heart. This didn't surprise him; many students would ask questions after the lecture. No it's the student's odd aura; it is bright, fiery red colour and a dark void in the middle. Ryosuke blinked a couple of times. It's only a trick if the light. thought Ryosuke as the aura disappeared. The student bowed as the professor walked to the opposite direction of the cafeteria. What stuck Ryosuke more is when the med student had made eye-contact with him. A cold, calculating feeling swept over him like he is being study as a unusually, but interesting specimen. That's when Kaori tapped him on top of his head with a textbook. "Ryosuke-kun, its lunch we should better….." her voice trail off as she caught sight of the men. She bowed her head slightly ans muttered, but loud enough for Ryosuke to hear. "Hello Rin-san"

Later that day, Kaori invited Ryosuke for a drink downtown at Second Cup. Ryosuke and Kaori drank their drinks in silence. "So Kaori-san you wanted to tell me something?" He knew she wanted to talk about last Saturday. Kaori hesitated as she didn't meet Ryosuke's eyes.

"My parents have chosen a husband for me, and I'm expected to marry him within a year." Ryosuke too couldn't meet her eyes either instead he focused his glaze on his left hand.

"Do you really want to follow your parents' will?" Kaori didn't answer but stared at her drink. "You're not yourself at all. Have you tried talking to them?"

"You just didn't know the real me, now you known. And no I hadn't they won't listen." Ryosuke moved his glaze away from his coffee to Kaori whose eyes were hallow with despair. From the background the song Fly Away played, how ironic for Ryosuke really wanted to do. "I tried talking to them, because I will not give up."

Kaori shocked her head, tears threatening to fall down.

"Useless, just give up my parents are hopeless. They will never understand. Please Ryosuke-kun, don't get involve, just concentrate on getting your brother back."

_What makes Kaori-san cry?_"Kaori-san, please look at me and tell me what I'm thinking right now." Kaori sniffed and glazed at Ryosuke's eyes and laughed slightly.

"Oh Ryosuke-kun, you're mind is very difficult to read. How can I know what you are thinking now?" What she had noticed is Ryosuke's fiery determined look every time he raced locals around the touge. "I'll defend Kaori-san no matter what, and that won't change." he added seeing Kaori's tears sliding down her checks.

"Oh Ryosuke-kun you don't know what you got yourself into." said Kaori taking a tissue from her purse and moping her eyes, but the anguish is still in her eyes.

"Now tell who this person you're parents arranged to marry?" said Ryosuke smoothly seeing Kaori's anguish. She now refused to meet Ryosuke's, but said in a levelled tone.

"You know him, but not well enough." He frowned at his sempai's vague answer, but didn't press on the matter since Kaori didn't want to talk about it more.

"Ryosuke, I'm going to say it again. Please don't interfere; some things are better off left alone." Ryosuke wasn't planning on heeding Kaori's warning. What he needed to do is keep his ears open for any news.

* * *

Suddenly Ryosuke pulled himself from the present again for the third time his week. He heard someone knocking at his bedroom door. "Aniki, I'm coming in." said Keisuke his voice muffled from the wooden door. "Keisuke? Prefect there is something I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it Aniki?" he asked sitting down in Ryosuke's already made bed. His baggy green pants with pockets at the side and a dark grey hoodie that stands out his yellow-blond spikes. Ryosuke turned his chair to face Keisuke his mind ready to accept any information he considered useful, but at the same time expects Keisuke not to answer either. "It's about that Hachi-Roku, if you can think back. Can you explain theoretically why it is fast?" Poor Keisuke being asked this question is very touchy to him. His first defeat is a light-weight Toyota on Akina downhill. Sure enough Keisuke answered, well not much. "Oh please aniki, you know unlike you I can't do that." said Keisuke with an exasperated tone.

"Aniki, you can figure out **anything **just by sticking behind in the battle. Just after one left and right corners latter.. You can already tell the other driver's habits and weaknesses and exactly how the car is tuned; even the engine power. I personally think your analytical abilities are very scary."

"Don't I always tell you? What's the most important for driving skill is in here.". Ryosuke pointed at his head like he did it a million times since the start of the RedSuns. _You still don't get? _This is started to amuse him more, even though Keisuke kept mentioning it. So he decided to say what he doesn't like about Keisuke.

"For me, I'm more worried by just keeping up with me by driving without thinking!" Keisuke could have sworn he heard a faint pride in his tone, but it was gone after the he could confirm it. A smile unknown to Keisuke was threatening to tug at his lips at Ryosuke's lips as he said it. That thought really horrified him, because for him driving without thinking is like driving with his eyes closed. (a/n: Ha! Bunta-sama does.) Also amazed him, because it is pure instincts, Keisuke already mastered drift by a week.

He had to go though racing simulators, reading magazines about it, and seen it done by dorikin Tsuchiya Keiichi. For just on how to do it well before he actually testing it out on Mt Akagi. Well that had taken him at least a month.

"If you could add theory on your driving, you'd be an ideal driver Keisuk.."

"Well whatever.." interrupted Keisuke knowing fully well that Ryosuke is going to spring into one of his lectures. Knowing Keisuke that he isn't going to listen so he said simply.

"It's something you have to figure out yourself." Then he added "I might as well go watch tomorrow's exchange race. This driver of that Hachi-Roku is starting to interest me." And sure enough he was starting to get restless like the other racers longing for Saturday night to come a little faster.

"And Keisuke… Keisuke was about to leave as he paused at the doorway. Ryosuke glazed blankly at an empty space of his desk. Rest well." he added. As the door closed woth a snap, Ryosuke relaxed his tensed posture on the chair and closing his laptop's monitor. He stared out in the black sky remembering the only day that made his way. _He is going to wait a little longer._

* * *

3 years ago;

A silver-black GTR R32 parked on Mt Akagi summit waiting for someone. The driver leaned on the muscular fenders of the GTR. Then a roaring rotary engine sound coming to his direction, and a white FC3s with its humble beginnings started out as a circuit racer appeared before him. Ryosuke came out the driver's seat wearing the same expression he has. As both men seizing each other up, staring using the same calculating glaze on their as though daring one another to talk.

"Hojo Rin" said the driver of the GTR.

"Takahashi Ryosuke" said the White Comet

* * *

Ryosuke blinked back to the present, making sure no one is in the room with him nor Keisuke at the key hole spying. He locked his bedroom door and went back to his desk. Takes the picture frame near the reading lamp and beginning to open the back of it. Behind the picture of him and Keisuke with their RX-7s was very small a picture of him and Kaori at Akagi Shrine during the summer. Smiling widely at the first time seeing a carefree self, when it was his life not his parent's wills only himself. _Why does life throw corners at him when it's a straight away? _His glaze soften a notch comparing two pictures. _Am I that naive three years ago? _

* * *

Author's note: Ha! I'm going to leave it there until next time I'm going to update. I'm starting another humor story, but I don't know when but it might be somewhere at the end of April and early May. And some advice, keep those bucket seats fasten when reading this story. I don't want any accidents.


	16. act 16: Some story telling and tunning

I don't own anything, otherwise I won't do it for free.

really this is the real present time.

* * *

May 1991

Friday

Ryosuke peeled his eyes off the laptop's screen. He glanced at the grandfather clock across from the living room. Right on 5:30pm the rumble of the entrance gates opens and the exhaust of a slightly heavy modified FD3S.

"Aniki we're home!" called out Keisuke taking off his shoes at the door with their female cousin mimics him. Ryosuke cams down the stairs who relaxed his posture at the sight of them.

"Ah right on time Keisuke, no speeding this time right?"

"Hai, but she.. points at Tsugumi who sticks her tongue out at her second older cousin. Thinks that I should drive a little faster." Tsugumi pouted at Ryosuke who looked slightly surprise at Tsugumi. After all he and Keisuke have enjoyed the adrenaline rush, maybe either he or Keisuke rubbed off to her? Another point is that the female population enjoys watching battles rather then participate the race. The three of them went to the kitchen table, Ryosuke's laptop already formatted an unknown pass and blank commandment table which he hadn't typed anything.

"Ryosuke, could you help me on quadric relations? I still don't understand why sensei taught us like this."

"Right I'm on to it, it's actually really simple. Turning to his younger brother and said: Keisuke since the next race is delayed you review that regulation book." Keisuke nodded and takes the rules and regulations book off to his room. After a few minutes into explaining Quadric relations, Keisuke came down and stop right in front of the kitchen entrance.

"So Ryosuke, how did you managed to retrieve Keisuke?" Ryosuke peered over his laptop and surveyed Tsugumi with a stern glaze.

"After your math homework is complete." Hours went for by and Tsugumi stretched and handed her solutions to Ryosuke to check them over. For another 15 minutes, Keisuke too came and made iced tea. "Well, I see you can fully grasp the concepts. I think its good enough today."

"Now can you tell me how you convince Keisuke to come home?" Then the younger Takahashi brother sat down and passed around cold drinks. Ryosuke smiled at the memory, when he finally has enough courage to help Keisuke against his parent's wishes.

"I won't really say 'convince'." begin Ryosuke. Keisuke snorted at the word.

"More like I-don't-have-a-choice." Ryosuke shifted his glaze on Keisuke.

"I won't say that either, you have two choices. One come home and forgets the Bōsōzoku gang and gang fights. Or two...."

"Or you stay there and get arrested." finished Keisuke glaring at Ryosuke but there was no hostile in his eyes.

"Exactly"

* * *

Flashback:

Keisuke is angry, no wait scratch that he is beyond furious. Those damn cowards didn't bother to show up for the fight. Closing his eyes in frustration he tapped the iron rod on the pavement. Then he felt his cell vibrating, Keisuke continue tapping the end of the iron rod's tip clearly waiting for the person to hang up. But it didn't it kept vibrating over and over, even his gang members started to look at his direction. "What are you looking at?" he asked very hoarsely. They quickly turned away waiting for the other gang. Keisuke swore quietly as the phone kept vibrating.

* * *

The eldest of the Takahashi brothers paced around a small balcony his right hand griping his cell phone. With a sigh, he grabbed his keys in his other hand and pocketed his cell phone. He seated driver's side, after turning the key to ignition. The lights flicker to life inside the cockpit of the FC. The regular speedometer and tachometer lighten up; and a white turbo boost meter closed to the speedometer. A small cracking sound caught his attention to his recently install radio scanner. Ryosuke tuned to a channel close to Maebashi, since police noticed some frequent racing activities around the area. It's been convenient to know when the authorities are going to arrive. That makes finishing a race a lot easier and had more or less trustable information coming from the police.

"**Yes sire, there has been a call in Seta District just off Kasukawa. The caller reported there is a recent gang activity. This had been the 10****th**** time; the Chief says to arrest any person in sight."**

"**Rodger that HQ, send some patrollers over to that area. I think this time we can catch those kids. Do you know where they hide?"**

"**Just 5 blocks away from that Sushi bar and there is an abandoned park where the gang held their fights." **After hearing that report Ryosuke is already at Nakasendo highway (1) driving at slightly faster pace, but just below the speed limit.

* * *

Adrenaline rush started as Keisuke kept running as he led the police away from the gang's hideout. He swore under his breath as police cursers started to surround the area. Suddenly a hand clapped him on the shoulder, startled he swings his metal pole towards his attacker. Missed a couple of inches, the figure ducked and dodge at each blow.

"Keisuke, I'm Fumihiro. I'm here to get you out." Keisuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're not Fumihiro, I will not fall on your tricks. If you are then say something that only me and Ryosuke would talk about." Fumihiro wasted no time of thinking an answer.

"When all of us were at Akagi Secondary high school, Ryosuke was fascinated by the SA22* and at the same time you wanted a Suzuki Kantana GS100*."

"What are you doing here?" asked Keisuke loosen his grip on the metal pole.

"I'm here to get you out." repeated Fumihiro with a slight impatience in his tone.

"Won't the police notice?"

"That is why I need you out of here as soon as possible. I'm not sure how Ryosuke going to keep this up." Funihiro answered dragging Keisuke to his MR2.

"What did you mean, how long can Ryosuke keep up? What is he doing?"

"Later, right now I must get you at my place." The SW20's engine roared in to life, as Fumihiro reached down for the radio scanner and adjusting the frequency to the city police. The radio crackled making no distinct voice, but then the quality grew better when Fumihiro kept turning the knob.

"**HQ there has been a disturbance some where in Akagiyama, possibility of illegal street racing."**

"**Any leads on the leader, sir?"**

"**Negative, folks around there complained about loud exhaust happening around 10pm to 11pm. Oh and a description of the car leading the race is an unidentified colour and license plate. Also some saw a car aggressively attacking the road with an Rx7 tail lights. Sir"**

"**Rodger that, can you identified the model by just seeing that? Sir."**

"**Well from what people say it's a 2****nd**** generation of the Rx7. Oh did I mention that he wasn't driving with head lights on?"**

"**What? What are those punks up to now? So our driver is driving a FC3S then?"**

"**Yes sire, that punk is doing some crazy but controlled stunts."**

"**Interesting, tried to get more information on that driver." **

"**I see to it HQ." **After a moment of silence, Fumihiro reached his home and parked his car on the driveway. When Keisuke went in he broke the silence.

"What the in (curse word) is going on?" His savior didn't say anything until the phone ranged.

"moshi moshi**, **Ah Ryosuke how….That's a relief, I thought…Yeah Keisuke is here….Careful next time and hopefully there will be no next time. Hai I'll see you tomorrow. ja."

End Flashback

* * *

Tsugumi's was wide open as she heard the story. "Wow!" "Tsugumi, you can catch flies with that month." interjected Keisuke smirking as their female cosine closed her month and glared at him.

"Can I sit in your FC doing the downhill on Mt Akagi? It's unfair Ojisan and obasan allowed you guys to have fun." At these words Keisuke remembered the first time he sat shotgun on the FC, which was after the events with the police. Ryosuke grinned devilishly at that memory too. He had really scare Keisuke that night and Fumihiro whom he lost contact after their high school graduation.

"Speaking of which, where is the FC aniki? It's been awhile since I last saw it." For a second Ryosuke was tempted to say the coming Saturday, but then thought better of it.

"I need some maintaince done, so I send the car to Mazda." Which he told is a half lie, the FC need to regain some of its lost hp from Akina's downhill challenge, and improve better handling at high speeds.

"Oh right, so can I practice with Kenta now?" asked Keisuke who was about to leave the out the door.

"Sure, but can you drive Tsugumi back home on your way to Akagi?"

"Awww…but aniki…" Ryosuke continued to input information to the simulator, to indicate that he is busy.

"Fine I do it." he said roughly steered his female cousin

"Thanks Keisuke." said Ryosuke opening the door for both of them.

"See you later aniki." called out Keisuke as Tsugumi seated shotgun of the FD. Back inside Ryosuke was about to rest at the couch, but then a phone call changed his plans.

"moshi moshi**, **Ah Matsumoto I was expecting your call."

"Ryosuke-san the FC is ready, do want to test drive it?"

"As soon as possible please."

* * *

a/n: Finally….another writer's block bits the dust, or in this case chokes on my exhaust.

Race you later!


	17. act 17: what comes around

Chapter 17: What comes around...

Never go to a doctor whose office plants have died. ~Erma Bombeck

* * *

It's present day in the Takahashi residence, upstairs the eldest of the Rotary brothers Ryouske suppressed a urge to stop writing down notes. A growing headache started to announces its presence. Every now the air conditioner will turn on and off, leaving a comfortable temperature in his room. His left head messaged where the pain is located, while he continues to write with his other hand. As the pain eased slightly, he worked at a faster pace without the pain hovering above him like a rain cloud. Hours later he finally accomplished his papers that now stacked ready to be hand in. He lean back further into the chair stretching the aching back muscles and, released his death grip off the pencil.

Black bangs with a hint of brown that used to be eye levelled, now tickled his cheek bones. His slightly grey eyes scan his room carefully. Half of his walls are decorated with blue-prints of the FC's skeleton body. Some were different like a couple of EVO's 4wd system and how it works; Nissan GTR's suspension, Toyota MR2 midship engine, and 3D diagrams of the Wankel rotary engine. Then his glaze fell on his semi-firm bed that looks very inviting.

_Maybe resting for awhile will__freshen up my mind._Rising up from his chair he open his walk-in closet and quickly changed to his PJs (a lime green colour) His tired body was about to gave away onto the bed if it wasn't for a white and tricolour ball of fur resting on his pillow. It's back rising slowly up anddown, a pair pointed ears nestle on a second lump or its head.

"Michiko, would you please sleep somewhere else?" asked Ryosuke with a small pleading note in his tone.

'Michiko' ignores him, and continues to sleep soundlessly. Driven by exhaustion Ryouske picked up Michiko from his bed still on his pillow and placed her beside the bed. Michiko opens her eyes briefly to reveal dull blue eyes. To every one else it's just a sleepy expression, but to Ryosuke it's a death glare. Her caregiver stokes and itches lightly between her ears. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation and head butted his hand. "You're probably the only who can resist my charms." muttered Ryosuke as Michiko slithered away from his touch. He lay there on the bed, relaxing the building tension, until Keisuke knocked on his door. The med-student sits up a little straighter an calls out "come in". Keisuke stands there at the door frame, his hair dishevel and holding Michiko by the scuff of her neck. "Aniki, why is this fur ball on my bed?" Michiko hissed menacingly as Keisuke dumped unceremonly on Ryosuke's bed. He noted that Michiko was dripping wet.

"Why did we even keep her? She is worth a truckload of trouble!"

"Keisuke, it wasn't my idea to get bucket of water and check her if she is still alive." Then he added "Why not review that footage we taped yesterday? I take care of things with her." Keisuke was about to leave until he did a double take at Ryosuke clad with PJs. Keisuke's pair of cold fire eyes lit with mirth and he smile in amusement. "You know aniki, anyone would kill to see that."

"Keisuke" said Ryosuke warningly knowing full well what to expect going through his mind. When the Rotary brothers debuted, people requested to be interview for motor sport magazines, radio talks and Ryosuke's inbox was filled with fan's email messages. There is one time a magazine reporter came to there house one year and requested an interview with him. Not to mention it's a female reporter and was dying to see them well…half expose for a picture..

"What? I'm saying the truth aniki! I even never had seen you in those since we were kids! Usually you would either work on papers until I fall asleep or you just lock your door."

"There is a reason for it Keisuke, I enjoy having privacy you should too. Keisuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know aniki."

"Also that doesn't mean you are able to run around only with your boxers on."

"Yeah, but….Hey, since when I do run around with **only**boxers on?" exclaim Keisukebushing red to the roots of his blond hair. Ryosuke chuckled heartily. Still red in the face Keisuke made his exit. As the door closed, Ryosuke turned his attention back to the shivering, wet body. He stands up once again and pulls out a clean white towel from his closet. T

The white 'fur ball' that Keisuke called her, seeing Ryosuke approaching with a towel, Michiko cast a wary eye when her caregiver wipe the offending liquid off her soft coat. "There you go, all dry." And sure enough Michiko used her little pink tongue groomed her fur more toughly. Then she jumped off the bed with a graceful leap, and outside the cat flap. He didn't have to wait long, until Michiko came though a few minutes later. She jumped up right onto her caregiver's lap with something in her mouth. It was a stick of sea-blue flowers, Ryosuke recognizes as Rosemary.

"This is different from your other hunts, why a sudden change of heart?" He moved the rosemary on to his desk next to the picture on his bed side table where more there rosemary in a pile. Michiko meowed and climbed further up to his shoulder. "Michiko, what are you…." But he was cut of by Michiko rubbing against his neck. Snow white fur brushes against his nose and mouth. It was obveste of what she is doing. At the same time he notices white fur clinging on his PJ's, his pillow and around his neck. "Geez thanks Heika*, I know what you mean." Michiko was still on his shoulder as he ran a lint roller over his PJ's

* * *

That following day,

It's the end of exams, and the atmosphere is well…murderous.

"I can't believe it! That so call sensei gave us the review of the exam and there is not one, single question that related to the review!"

"Calm down Yuri, he did tell us that the review isn't the **actually **exam, but an idea what it's going to be…" Kenji snorted in disbelief,

"Yeah, I mean look at us. At least be gratefully that you don't have both technical and theory exam."

"There is no way that the University turns a blind eye on that particular sensei."

"I believe Daisuke have better days." said Ryuzaki closing his math textbook. Daisuke joined their usual table, dumping his bag to the ground with a loud 'bang'

"Whoa Daisuke, what have you got there?"

"A metal pole, which I use recently kill someone." Daisuke looked very unnerving, there were bags in his eyes due to his lack of sleep and his voice sounds hoarse and menacing.

"Any luck it was Watanabe-sensei?"

"Oi, take it easy guys. Do all medical students have some sort of grudge on someone at least?"

"You have no idea, I believe 99.9% of the students who study medicine dislike Watanabe-sensei and 0.01% is his mother." The group of friends laughed at that cheek which relaxed the tension building to breaking point.

"Anyway, let's move on to another topic. Let's see, it's been years since we all dated. So any confessions or love notes you guys received?"

Ryuzaki open his mouth and says: "One confession in at the courtyard after school, and none notes."

"How about you Yuri? Anyone?

"None"

"I rest my case." Kenji turned away from Yuri as he emitted massive negative energy to his direction.

"Ryuzaki?"

"At least 5 love notes."

"Okay, then Daisuke?"

"Same as Ryuzaki."

"Speaking of girls, I need help!"

"Help for what? Give you tips on how to win a girl's heart?" Kenji grabbed his bag and whipped out a cookbook.

"Oh yeah I forgotten you have home economics." said Ryuzaki slapping his hand on his forehead. Daisuke ponders what will that affect them. Yuri seem to be blank, he swears to see steam pouring for his ears due to 'overheating' his brain.

"So any takers who would want to guess, how many girls confess to Ryosuke?"

"I take 50 a day

"No way at least 100." Ryosuke who just came out of the exam hall walked in to their conversation.

"Speak of the devil, there's Ryosuke."

"Ah Ryosuke! Always the last person to step out the exam hall, you seem to be spending too much time writing your answers on the exam." That seems to bring Daisuke down back to earth because he jerked awake from his thoughts.

"Well we all know Ryosuke is disparate so he can flirt a girl without us looking." said Kenji his voice dripping with sarcasm at the subject.

"Of course, you wanted us to try your cooking!" concluded Daisuke startling everyone at the table.

_That was a sudden change of topic _thought everyone at the table. Their sotic friend who silently open his bag, thought of ways to detected if they are sane or not.

"Yeah, more like showing us food poisoning department." muttered Yuri avoiding Kenji's glare.

"Actually Kenji does a good job in home economics. So I doubt he would do that, unless there is someone who deserves it." admitted Ryosuke getting his lunch from his bag.

"Uhm…Ryosuke are seeing anyone?" asked Daisuke his eyes zero in to a small light bruise. Feeling his friend's glaze on that particular spot, he calmly covered it with his hand.

"Actually…._ Wait this is my chance to get my revenge from last week._

* * *

One week ago:

"Oh come on it will be fun." urged Yuri ushering Kenji to the far corner of the court yard.

"Fine, but if only the others are participating in this." said Kenji nervously.

"Ah don't worry our target is temperamental, he won't take to heart." assured Ryuzaki in a hashed whisper.

"If you are subjecting that Ryosuke is temperamental, then you are thick as tortoise."

"Isn't Daisuke joining us?"

"Not really he is in charge of the bait, while we get Ryosuke." The plan is that to find a fan-girl of Ryosuke. Ask her to pretend to be unconscious, have Ryosuke perform CPR and have his first kiss stole away at mouth-to-mouth. They will have Diasuke find a bait (preferably a fan-girl), then have Ryuzaki to lure Ryosuke to the scene and let himself do all the actions. It will be the talk of the University!

"Let's just hope Ryosuke can forgive them for their actions." muttered Daisuke who subjested to have a willing girl to do it. Besides anyone they mean anyone would **Love**to be revived by someone like Ryosuke.

They found Ryosuke eating his lunch at the cafeteria and reading this month's editions Option magazine. Reading a featured story about a 500 horse power GTR, he was interrupted by Ryuzaki.

"Hey Ryosuke, the office buzzed you about 5 minutes ago. Something about a phone calls from home." He should have known better about racer's instincts, because Ryosuke had a feeling in his gut that they were lying though their teeth. It have never lead him a false sense of security, still he had to see what his friends been doing.

* * *

The atrium:

"Okay here comes our victim, I just hope Daisuke gets a good looking one."

"Yeah, it will scar our friend mentally and physically too. There comes a time when a medical student needs to apply their knowledge on real life experience" Ryuzaki lead Ryosuke out the cafeteria doors and walk close the student services office. A girl at least a 2nd year in university was breathing heavily, clutching her notebooks then collapse on the cold floor.

"Not bad, at least she's pretty good looking." said Kenji looking at the scene. Ryuzaki pointed urgently at the still figure dragging Ryosuke to the surrounding students andprofessors. One of the professors checked her viral signs for conciseness. Then behind them Daisuke appeared dragging a 3rd year student.

"Hey guys I just got here, is Ryosuke there yet?" asked an out of breath Daisuke as the girl behind him look apprehensive at them. Kenji did a double take, nudging Yuri to check if he has losing it.

"What!" asked Yuri irritability as he turned away from the group near student services. Yuri's eyes were wide as sauces, the girl who took the negative thought by seeing a pervert's expression slapped him across the face a walked away.

"Okay let me get this straight, that girl over there where Ryosuke is calling the ambulance was not the girl you got."

"No, I just got here." There pairs of eyes observed the scene, noticing things were getting serious andtheir plan got backfired. They too watched the scene dispersed Yuri was looking around for any signs for Ryosuke or Ryuzaki.

"Looking for us?" asked a cool menacing voice.

* * *

A/n : Sorry everyone, I feeling a bit evil this tims.

Heika: your highness (Michiko's nickname)


	18. act 18: Comes around

Chapter 18: comes around

_Revenge is a dish best served cold-__**Pierre Ambroise François Choderlos de Laclos**_

* * *

_We are so dead._ That was the first thought of the pranksters. Daisuke decide to test the waters surrounding their friend.

"So…How's she? That girl I mean." he asked as the tension tighten even more, it's even harder to breath too.

"She has type 1 diabetes low on blood sugar and that's the reason why she fainted." said Ryosuke though gritted teeth. If only they can see what he is thinking now is the best assist. The enraged ex-racer, could hardly keep his temper in check, because not only they used him but also betrayed his trust.

"Uhm…Right I'm glad that she is fine, errr…." Yuri flashed away before you say 'comet'. Now Daisuke received the end of Ryosuke 's icy glare and he too decide to flee the scene too."

"Oh yeah! A very important project." He too spirited away feeling guilty leaving Kenji and Ryuzaki with Ryosuke. The now two terrified computer duo students too imitated come up an excuse themselves.

"We have…to…Uhm….." Then Ryuzaki decided to spare his friend's shakily response. "Have a research project to do too,seeyouinafterclass." The last words come tumbling out of his month as the tension became a black hole. They too abandon Ryosuke leaving his to think of revenge.

"Well at least he is not a vengeful person." gasped Yuri with Daisuke at the libary entrance.

"Yeah but can we predict his next move? I don't think so. Anyway let's finish that lab report." said Daisuke flashing his student ID to the librarians.

"But I thought that was just an excuse?" said Yuri who follow Daisuke to the library not caring he is actually willing to work. Just as long they can stay away from Ryosuke longest possible.

* * *

Back to the present:

"Oh come on Ryosuke, let's hear it."

"Yeah, besides you hardly talk at all."

"Uhm…Guys why you are talking to air?" asked Daisuke seeing Yuri and Kenji talking to nobody at the moment.

"Huh? (Double take) Hey he was here moments ago." Ryuzaki shrugged and sees the same shy girl from last week.

"Excuse me, by any chance this is yours?" she asked holding a navy blue planner to him. Daisuke could make out 'Takahashi R' in gold lettering at the front.

"Thanks." The 5th ranking med-student accepted the planner, before Ryuzaki could uttered another word. The girl stalk away to a table not so far away, a group of people instantly asked her about that conversation. Not long before any of them opened it, Kenji grabbed it from their grasp and flipped though its pages.

"You reckon this is Ryosuke's?" he asked tossing the booklet to Yuri who too flipped though.

"Uhm...Well if the person is studying full time, had events on Saturdays what would you think?"

"That's Ryosuke all right." chores the group agreeing on that. Daisuke finishes his lunch and snatches the booklet and headed upstairs. Ryuzaki who has a keen eye for details notices a name he had never heard nor seen Ryosuke with. And that is Michiko. "Hey guys there are this female's name nearly every day of his life. _Ah great he is most defiantly in the university library. Brilliant that's exactly what I need a 'search' party._

"Guys he might be in the library, again."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." Said Yuri expectedly who was the last one to look inside.

_Geography, research papers, pencils, calculator, laptop, and bait. Perfect_. Ryouske is sitting at third floor of the library. Where it's the most quiet or safe haven for studious any students, in Keisuke's language geeks. Sometimes he wishes to stay here for hours, but he can't with the other duties to do. _Like feeding, grooming, give attention to Michiko the heika._ Really why can't Keisuke just get along? Like during Keisuke's rebellious years he had to deal with 'unexpected' visit from Keisuke's girlfriend. Which most of the time he would accidentally open Keisuke's room without knocking. That is one of his pet peeves, someone not announcing their presences. On those following years he would take effective pain killers for headaches. It wasn't until he heard hushed voice floated upstairs.

"Are you really sure he isn't outside?" Silence follows.

"Why would he be outside in this weather?" Daisuke said to Ryuzaki.

"Well that's Ryosuke for you, he is just unpredictable." _Not for certain people. _He thought dully, his father is one of them and the other was his sempai. _Has it already been three years? _

"Come on he might be over there." came in Yuri's voice, for once sounding reasonable. _Only a few more months until graduation. _It's like only yesterday he graduated from high school and just begun University. He sighed quietly resting his eyes from focusing on his notes. He noticed, no maybe having hallucinating. An particular student searching endlessly at the 'restricted' area of the library. As if the student felt his eyes gazing at him, he turned casually to see Ryosuke had his eyes at a book. He felt the ground tremble by arrive of 4 students at the stairwell.

"Hi Ryosuke, we...uhm...found your schedule." Ryosuke kept his coolness in his eyes, but on the inside he is interested what they think.

"Thanks I guess you have questions." He said smoothly accepting his blue booklet form Daisuke. His eyes never leaving his short hand writing.

"Right then..." but he was interrupted by Yuri.

"Who is this Michiko? Is she your girlfriend?" Ryuzaki face-palmed. Really out of all people and topic it has to be Ryosuke hiding a girl in his house. Even Yuri can't keep it a secret if he has a girlfriend. Why can't it be simple like what is Ryosuke's choice of music. Oh wait life isn't about simplicity.

"Are you free next week?" he asked after deciding to let them off the hook a little early an intended.

"Err..yes of course we're free." answered Daisuke since he hadn't said a word for the behalf of his friends. The medical student didn't speak another word, but kept his emotions in check at the thought of seeing their expressions. Daisuke seeing their stoic friend returning to his work, lead the group to an isolated section.

"Guys don't you think it's a bit...easy?" Yuri snorted quietly.

"Yeah right, maybe this Michiko person is not a girl at all." Then a voice whispered to them.

"Are you guys implying that Ryosuke is not straight?" Yuri yelped and rushed behind Ryuzaki who got his fighting stance ready. The computer engineer student is not an average geek. He used to do all sort of sports ranging from swimming to kendo. He is probably the fittest in his year. The only person who is up to par in Kendo is none other than Ryosuke. They first met in dojo at the University, before he was a little cocky, but the score was a tie after an hour of sparing. The voice laughed softly and more laughter joined in.

"Guys I'm only kidding." said the first voice, detecting a smirk in his tone. Daisuke squinted in the semi-darkness.

"Is that you Hayato?"

"No I'm Michiko Ryosuke's girlfriend. Of course it's me who else?"

"Well it could have been a random person who is from the University papers in the Journalism department." reasoned Ryuzaki relaxing his stance goes to the person next to Hayato and grabbed whatever he can feel.

"Ow...ow Ryzauki it's only me." Kaito emerged from the shadows rubbing his slightly redden ear which is free Ryuzaki's grip.

"Where in hell was you guys? I swear you two disappeared on the face of the earth." Katio answered by waving his arms in the air, a vague gesture but with his eyes told a different story. They were glazed with mirth. Fortunately for Daisuke understood that and disliked it already.

"Please tell me it has to do **something** else then a date." At the word date Ryzauki shut his eyes in annoyance while Yuri has hope in his eyes.

"Really can you introduce their friends?" Both Ryzauki and Daisuke removed themselves from the section. It's going to be a long conversation and usually it's none of their interest. Not far where their silent friend is Ryosuke fled from his work station.

Flashback end:

* * *

Daisuke, Katio, Yuri, Hayato and Ryuzaki are now at the top step of Takahashi residence.

"Well are you guys ready?" asked Daisuke as he rings the door bell. Almost immediately footsteps echoed through the wooden glassed door. Keisuke answered since his brother is still in his room.

"Oh hi Keisuke-kun, it has been a long time." Keisuke grimaced at his aniki's friends. _Aniki sure have an odd taste of friends_.

"Actually this is more than a friendly visit Ryosuke invited us."

"Sure come in." The younger Takahashi brother led the group to the sitting room. Right at the moment Ryosuke came down the stairs followed by a white cat aside from three splotches of amber and dark hazel around its eyes. The Japanese bobtail climbs down the stairs with a graceful posture. The cat went with Ryosuke to the sitting room to see his friends all gathered around the coffee table.

"ahem" Daisuke is the first one to turn first then follow by the others.

"So Ryosuke first you hide the fact you have a girl in the house. How about introducing her?"

"Sure she just went upstairs." The group moved forward but Katio stayed behind. Somehow he didn't seem to trust Ryosuke, but on the other hand his brother is a bit soft when it comes to secrets.

Noticing a particular expression on his brother's face, Keisuke bit his tongue. As he watched Ryosuke and his friends climbed up the stairs. On his features a small but yet a detectable smirk. _Aniki sure likes messing with someone's mind._ So Keisuke did the only think he can do at the present time. Keep quiet and play along.

"So Keisuke-kun did you know your brother is keeping a girl in the house? I mean it's not that hard not the see her."

"What's her name?" asked Keisuke.

"I think its Michiko." Kaito is too busy to see that Keisuke had an amused expression._ So that's why they are here._

Upstairs a white cat snaked its way up the stairs. Deciding her master's bedroom is warmer than the other areas of the house. She sneaked passed the offending sounds of feet in her bedroom. Her refuge is the luxury bathroom. Ryosuke continues to stall them by pretending to find Michiko.

"Maybe she is in her room..No not at this hour.."

"Ryosuke are you stalling us?" asked Daisuke with amusement in his voice.

"Oh come on Ryosuke she can't be that bad looking. Then Ryosuke smile widens ever so slightly the door of his bathroom is open by a crack.

"I think Michiko is in there. He said pointing at the bathroom door. I get here."

"Wait.. Ryosuke isn't that..."

"There you are." Ryosuke picked up the struggling cat out the bathroom. Meow! Michiko tried to push Ryosuke's arms away from her newly clean fur. Outside the bathroom the group hastily align their position away from the bathroom.

"Say Ryosuke does have an excellent collection of blue prints." said Katio scanning the FC's blueprint on the wall opposite wall where a desktop computer is.

"And I thought he would fill his walls a bit less." admitted Daisuke peering at a glass cabinet of books and trophies. Finally Ryosuke came out the bathroom holding something white in his arms. Clearing his throat again, Yuri is the one who first turned around. His jaw drop on the floor as he continuously taps Ryuzaki at his shoulder.

"What? He too turned around to a white cat. Uhm..Daisuke I think out of all odds this is really unexpected." Following his friends example swivel around to see.

"Ryosuke is that...

"Michiko?..." Ryosuke nodded slowly letting the cat land on his desk.

"A Feline Catus?* Who would have thought of that?"

"Do you know what day it is?" asked Keisuke who went upstairs to see his brother's lame prank. Seeing the stunned expressions on Ryosuke's friends he would guess... At this moment, a giggling Keisuke ran out his brother's room to contain a mind full of get-your-head-out-of-the-gutter thoughts.

* * *

**Spoiler alert!**

The third line of defence isn't very hard to break. Fujiware's battle won't be difficult, but Keisuke's will be. Ryosuke calmly next to van #1 a flutter of a wind blew the treetops. Carrying what looks like thick white blanket of moisture. _The white devil of Hakone __Nanamagari._ Most of locals around the area even though it's their home turf won't dare race down full speed. Unless...They can know beforehand when is an incoming car coming. It's won't count as cheating, more or less being prepare. Less than 10 mimutes later a bright yellow Re Amemiya RX-7 follows by a red Nissan 350Z. Keisuke had a neutered expression on his face, but judging by those cheering bystanders. He had won the race, so the next race is going to start. The technical team is on standby, Matsumoto doing a last minute check up of AE86. The mechanic nodded to the leader indicating it is ready. Ryosuke unfold his arms and approach their downhill driver.

"Fujiware, your pace should be around least 80-90%. This opponent may not have proven challenge to you. Never less keep a good distant between yourself." Takumi nodded solemnly and asked:

"How long should the gap be?" Out of the corner of his eye Ryosuke noticed one of the Spiral zero team member consulting with their leader. Maybe their next opponent.

"Three seconds no more any less."

* * *

Fast forward to Project D's last night at Kanagawa and it also means the last battle before the Project is over. The rest of the team is still resting after their last preparation and practice. He fire up his trusty laptop and open a word document with his 'Fastest highway theory' the document is a essay format, proof, point, comment, and a thesis. He is nearly done, but all he need is the reference. The kitchen door open revealing a dishevel Fumihiro. He is not at all surprise to see Ryosuke already up a running.

"Again Ryosuke? You most defiantly need your sleep tonight. Why not lie down a bit more?"

"Well…the guys are a bit loud and I would like a quiet atmosphere to work properly." As to prove his point very a loud snore for where Fumihiro left the door open. Fumihiro chucked that's Ryosuke for you.

"So do I need to prepare a meal for everyone?" Ryosuke for some reason smirked at his laptop.

"No, because it's already over. It's sad to know Hiroshi's boiled pasta is going to be the last time we are going to have. Not registering Fumihiro's expression he continues…The next race is going to be a tough fight. The Sidewinders have man named Eji Kubo overlooking the team. Originally….Fumihiro sort of tuned out of the Project D leader's lecture. As if reading his mind Ryosuke said something that caught his attention.

By the way Fumihiro…(dramatic pause)…Is today pasta?"

_See you in the next act_

* * *

a/n: Yes I back from that huge workload that my superiors gaven me. I finally got those Initial D volumes from 40-42! Sorry if my grammer is still bad and my attempt to translate Chinese into english from vol 40. I Lol! at the part when Ryosuke is joking about the 'last time they will eat pasta and today's meal! Nothing happen today aside from yesterday April 1st. Somehow I managed to prank two of my friends and co-workers! A classic 'do you want any candy, and somehow got flour instead of the actually candy' prank. It may sound lame but I got them good. Last note: May Japan remain strong!


	19. act 19: Just practicing

Disclaimer: I don't own this old classic of Initial D.

* * *

Chapter 19: Just practicing

There are many ways to prepare oneself for the touge. Like going to a mountain course and practice there at night when there are fewer cars. Keisuke looks very dumbfounded at the new course that his brother had just 'borrowed' for the day. At first glance it was just an open area a blend of tarmac and dirt. However there are many construction cones, tire walls and the safety barriers are arranged in a very odd way. Even more wired is the fact that the track is a blend of tarmac and dirt. There are even some random parts of 'stuff' that are arranged very different.

"Uhm..Aniki what is this?" His brother emerges from the garage wearing his white racing suits.

"Gymkhana, came his older sibling's replied. He glanced at Keisuke and tosses a FIA regulated helmet. Here you might need this." Keisuke caught the helmet slightly confused. The last time he check the FC is around 280hp, why would he need a FIA racing helmet? The spiked hair youth turn away to see Fumihiro spokesperson and Matsumoto Shinichi Ryosuke's personal and most trusted mechanic stands by a support van.

Meanwhile Ryosuke double checks the suspension settings making sure he has enough toe-in angle, the accurate ride stiffness, and brakes are ready to be used to the max. A ghost of a smile flicker on his stoic expression. _Lesson two: high speeds. And with addition Lesson three: find the racing line in seemly unpredictable course._ It's hard to feel the car at higher speeds, especially very 'tight' corners. So he would have to resort to a much more favorable environment and that is this type of motorsport.

"Alright, that is everything. He gave Fumihiro a signal and seated on the FC's cockpit. Keisuke sat next to his brother his body tense with anticipation.

"Uhm..aniki ca…may I ask you something?" Ryosuke causally slips on his white racing gloves.

"Sure." he said leaning his back on the fully support racing harness.

"Uhm…what is Gymkhana exactly?" The man sitting right next to him puts on a white racing helmet. A full blown smirk concealed behind a grey visor.

"I tell you on the way but first practice." Once the driver got comfortable he turns on the ignition, he relaxed further into the racing harness. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second then switch to 'race mode'. Just before Keisuke was about to question his judgment of him agreeing to learn 'stuff' from this exclusive racer famous both on the track and the streets. The FC hurtles to the 'first' corner well more like barriers forming a tight corner.

"Gymkhana is a motorsport that requires.…He threw the car into a drift Keisuke side glance at the barrier and his jaw drop to his seat. The rear bumper is **very** and he meant **very** close to the barrier.

"Uhm..Aniki…" Ryosuke silence him by making the car jerk uncharacteristically at a pinecone with a power slide. Tires screaming madly and the rotary engine still seamlessly gave the rear wheels more power. The acidic smell of tire smoke reached through the driver's visor, it only made him even more excited about his 'practice'.

"Drivers to skillfully maneuver their cars through…." Ryosuke stopped abruptly and heel-toes as a very tight corner came into view. He allows the car to retain some grip before turning the wheel sharply. The FC glazed the barriers and went straight to the 'cannonball' turn. He adjusts his throttle control and counter steer very little grinning widely as many g-forces forcing back to his seat. The rear bumper once again nearly kissed the pinecones as the FC exits smoothly out the enclosure. Both rear and front suspensions work their magic as he surfs in and out of the cones forming a long snake trail.

"Now where was I? he said downshifting the car to second gear as the 'corkscrew' turn appears. Ah yes a series of cones, slaloms, turns, figure eights…" The FC's front bumper is now awfully close to the many pieces of large items like scrap metal and tires. The FC suddenly changes its course and moved out of the 'course' heading straight to…

"Aniki! We are..going off the course!" The last word that Keisuke uttered came in an exclamation. The driver pretended not to hear him, but was thankful of his silence when he executed a perfect four wheel drift.

"This sport is a blend of autocross and drift. Which are very similar to touge racing styles use today." The RX-7 had gone all out as Ryosuke performs a simple feint drift.

Fumihiro watching from a distance and kept his eye at the stopwatch he comments. "That's funny, I thought Ryosuke-san's personal course is just tarmac?"

The mechanic however nodded in understanding. "So that's why he wanted those slick tires." Both men chuckles then it transformed into a full blown laugh.

"Oh how much I wish I can see Keisuke's face right now!" Ryosuke's right hand man begins to laugh hysterically that he needed the van door to support himself. Matsumoto who is no better than Fumihiro wipes tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ryosuke-san sure knows how teach someone in…a …unique way." They still at it and they even laughed even harder at the sight of the FC engulfed by dust. They finally regain their sanity that is until an orange S13 parks next to the white support van.

"Anyone want a brown sugar donut?" asks a very random appearance of Nakamura Kenta holding a box of donuts. Fumihiro and Matsumoto look at each other's eyes and started another laughing fit. Kenta chewing quietly with one of the donuts with a perplex expression on his face.

"Right on time Kenta, we were..side glance at Matsumoto who was hiding his smile behind his hand…enjoying the scenery.

Keisuke stiffen as the car jolted as Ryosuke shows absolutely no mercy to the brakes.

"Uhm…aniki won't the brake…you know fade?" Again Ryosuke didn't answer he concentrated the dirt road ahead of him. Sure he was giving his FC some extreme exercise, but what he wants is Keisuke close his mouth and look at the road.

"Keisuke try to relax you can't control the car with stiff limbs." The FC performs another donut maneuver around large industry garbage storage. His passenger nodded stiffly but 'yep' when Mazda rejoins the familiar tarmac road.

Back in the stands Matsumoto winced when the tires sunk into a pothole. "That's going to alter the alignment quite a lot."

"You know if Ryosuke ever change his mind being a professional racer…."

"Actually for my personal reason I much rather him being a racer rather than a doctor." Fumihiro replied watching Ryosuke tackling tight hairpins.

Matsumoto stole a glance at Fumihiro. "Why do you think that?" The man gave him an unreadable expression.

"Would you want to talk about your illness to Ryosuke as a doctor and see him plainly everyday at the hospital or see him every weekend out on the track?"

"What's so bad about it?" asked Kenta voicing the mechanic's silent question.

"Well let's say if Fujiware gets into an accident not I think he will ever, won't you think it will be kind of awkward for someone like Ryosuke to ask very and I mean very personal questions?" Somewhere in young street racer in Akina sneezed.

Seeing the meaning behind the two extreme scenarios the two men and youth quietly agreed. The silence was only broken by the distant exhaust of a 13-REW, until Kenta breaks the ice.

"Uhm…Is it my imagination or Ryosuke-san really and literally booked the entire area?" ask the driver of S14.

"Come to think of it…I'm not sure about it myself." Fumihiro raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

_Drift, check. _

_Powerslide, check. _

_Slaloms, check. _

_E-brake, not thoroughly done._ Ryosuke head straight to that old faculty building, visualizing the width of the building is part of wider hairpin. The FC's front bumper barely scrapes the ground as he braked and then turns the wheel according to the angle of the drift he wants. Then weight of the car is pushed back as Ryosuke inserted the clutch.

Then with careful calculations he pulls the handbrake right at the entrance of the 'turn'. He released the handbrake then simultaneously counter-steer. The car's rear swing making a near complete drift. After feeling the car's weight shifted side-ways he plunged his foot to the accelerator.

"Ha! He did literally 'book' the entire area! Look at him go!"

"You know I'm starting to feel so sorry of those other racers out there." said a confident Kenta watching Ryosuke manipulating the car with style and skill.

"Hey wait a moment… Fumihiro raised the pair of binoculars once again staring out to where the FC is heading into.

"Is that…"

"Aniki! Why are you driving here?" Right next to the 'open' area is a car junk-yard. Where many old battened up and unwanted cars lay dead after its purchase by the owner of the junk yard.

"It's part of the course and practice Keisuke. Besides it helps sharpen your reflexes." _Plus it adds a bit of an element of surprise._ The FC drifted pass large amounts of debris from pieces and parts of cars that had fallen out. At this point Keisuke kept himself silent. The worse act he can do now is disrupting his brother's concentration. Ryosuke now is pulling the handbrake very frequently now some turns are so tight his passenger couldn't believe a car can fit through.

"H-how do you do that?" Ryosuke takes a second to answer.

"You mean how do I know there is room? he said rephrasing Keisuke's question who nervously nodded. It you just need experience." Ryosuke was about to stop of the day until a silver Mazda RX-7 SA22C. The silver Mazda went the opposite direction, but then Ryosuke's FC chases the newcomer.

"Aniki what…" Ryosuke again fails to answer right away, but focus his attention to the car ahead of him.

"There they go again. Say what's the time?"

Matsumoto checks his watch. At that moment Kenta's stomach growls earning amused stares for both men. "Close to dinner time I think." commented Fumihiro. Then the radio crackled into life.

"Hey someone tried to reason with Aniki! I'm starving!" The three men ignored the S.O.S call from the FC.

"Who agrees of getting food first?"

"I'm in" replied Kenta

"So am I. I'm sure Ryosuke will find some forgiveness and release Keisuke from this torture." One of the support vans drove away trying to find either a convenience store or a restaurant. Leaving one particular white FC still burning rubber.

_**See you next act**_

* * *

a/n: Geez my chapters are getting dry. I guess that's what you call writer's block….Well as I shown in this chapter I am not dead. If I'm really dead I would have wrote a will. Uhm…okay this is getting awkward…a personal shout out to those who update their stories.

Great job! Glad to see those who regularly update their stories for readers who are dying of anticipation. Oh right a message for Sanae one of 'oldies' in this fandom…that is if she reads mine low standard fic….Who are you calling old? Jk :D

out!


	20. act 20

Disclaimer: For the last three years, I don't own Initial D and I still don't. Sorry for being too short :'( I tried.

* * *

Chapter 20: The most important lesson

It was another day and the atmosphere that hung above the student body was 'pressure'. The end of term exams is coming up. Major projects, papers and assignments were all due before February ends. Normally a student would crack at this point, professors scrambled to cover the entire course. Heath sciences and the medical students gathered in front of a lecture room at 10:30 sharp. No late, delays or excuses are accepted. This will be the last lesson most medical students will have to attend before graduating. Takahashi Ryouske is one of the few would who have been running a bit later than usually.

"That is a rare sight, Ryosuke". Daisuke said as the student role model stands next to him waiting with the other students. "Now I really believe the world will end this year."

"Shut up." he muttered fixing his white lab coat. Then his over-reactive friend really gasped.

"Oh my - did Ryouske just say some profanity?" The corner of his mouth twitched.

"It's nothing, I… just over-slept a little." He tune out his friend's sputtering, and only concerntating tonight's study schedule. _Okay if I study for Bio-chemistry tonight and the day after, then on Sunday I can look over a few case studies for Heath Ethics… On that next Satuarday I should be able to squeeze that night for practice session in…._ He stopped dead in his tracks causing Daisuke to bump into Ryosuke.

"Geez, Ryosuke would you mind? Some of us can't multi-task –whoa that is a depression scene." The black haired student averted his eyes on the screen. And there on the slide is a picture of a grim reaper/ Thanatos/ Shinigami / Death.

"What a morning to wake up to." muttered another student staring at the screen. Both he and Daisuke and a few other students took their seats close to the centre. Then he noticed something odd. None of the female students were taking any attention to him. Even where he is sitting there is at least 50 female nursing students surrounding the entire lecture hall. Hey it's not like he thoroughly enjoyed their attention, but it feels different. The suddenly the lights were turned off, Ryosuke scanned darkness, before his eyes were adjusted he felt someone brushed passed his legs.

"Uhm.. Ryosuke is this an elaborate prank or…Oi stop touching me!"

"Daisuke be quiet." The other student whipped around trying to find the source of his discomfort.

"No really Ryosuke st - wait if that wasn't you then who's…" He felt something wet and slimy touched his hand. Ryosuke stiffed his laughter when he felt Daisuke jumped out of his seat and fall on top of another group of students. Then as sudden as before the lights were turned back on. Slightly blinded, he closed his eyes momentary before opening them up again. A smartly dressed professor walked on the platform a mic attached to his bright red tie. Ryosuke frowned, that professor's identity had was unknown to him and he didn't like that at all. He scanned the speaker hoping to catch some sort of id or something that can identitfy that person. Nothing, not even a visitor's badge was attached to his side. The unknown speaker greeted the students with a smile.

"So what did you guys think?" he asked flashing a goofy looking smile.

"The hell did you do?"

"Dude that is so uncool!"

"Sensei how is suppose to teach us?" There was a series of shouts, complaints and many hand gestures were directed at the speaker. Still the speaker was relaxed, patient as each and every one of the students continued to talk.

"Please be quiet..thank you. Now I am terrible sorry about our little demonstration, but it is the only way to gain good results before diving in this important lesson."

"What lesson?" interjected a particular red haired student. The speaker's smile was radiate.

"Well a lesson that I'm sure everyone of you will probably never forget, death." Stunned silence filled the hall. Several had their mouths opening and closing. How can someone who is going to talk about death be so 'happy' about it? Even Ryouske was puzzled; he had least expect the speaker to discuss about the ethics and morals revolving around life and death. But he hadn't expect to have a speaker like him to talk about.

"But sensei we had already covered that in Ethics and morals, why would we need this too?"

A student from the far roll raised her hand. "Sensei, what makes you qualify to talk about this?" More questions were asked and the speaker, who not even one person asked who he is, _or what he is_. To Daisuke's surprise Ryosuke too raised his hand and without a doubt the person pointed at him.

"Sensei, may we know your name?"

"Adachi Touta, and I work as a coroner." He then addresses the class. "Who's here studying for forensic?" A couple hands were risen a good mixture of them sat at the front. "A very interesting occupation, right guys? Yeah I see some heads nodding. Not only we deal with the dead, but communicate with them. You guys probably know what I'm on about right?" The first lesson that all both forensics and coroners learn is death. Why? 'cause it is the first thing it will happen on your first day. So what we deal with dead people, they can still talk to us right?" A confused student attentively raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Uhm.. but Adachi-san aren't people who are dead… well I didn't mean to disrespect but don't they stay dead?" Adachi charcoal eyes lights up.

"Well in any cause of course the dead stays dead, but what I mean is… Hey why not get some audience participation? You there, why do you I say 'we communicate with the dead?" The student gives a quick answer.

"Evidence, sir" Adachi nodded and clicked the projector to move on to the next slide. The students grimace as a picture of a bloody wall appeared on the screen. "This one of the ways our victims communicate after they passed away. 'Dying message, some of them are well… a bit unclear such as this one… some (clicks) are relatively encrypted –"

"Adachi-san why would someone do that? I mean isn't better for that person to write a clear message."

"Ah yes of course, but unfortunately like everyone else in the room we don't know when our time comes or if someone will end it. That's why I done a little experiment earlier."

Rises hand. "But sir what was the point of that?" His smile was a bit forced now.

"Some of you, panic when I was passing around…" as he trailed off, a few students shot looks of horror. "Oh come on, does students these days don't get a joke… yeesh.. Anyways, most of us and I don't blame you being a bit of Panphobia, death is quite similar…" And his voice lost some of its humor, Ryouske noted.

"Hey Ryosuke, what do you think? This guy totally out of whack, I mean how can he be so cheerful all the time?"

"I.. don't know" he whispered back. "But this is a bit interesting." The person sitting beside him gave a sigh.

"Man why do we need to listen to this guy talk? It's not like we will work with dead people or dying patients." Still Ryosuke listen throughout the lecture, his mind working its gears.

An two and a half hours later, Adachi smiled and bowed on the platform. "And that's it; I hope nothing but the best for your future!" Generous applause vibrated in the lecture hall as grads rise from their seats and left the front door. Ryosuke was one of the few to leave and noticed a small change of the man. Gone were the usual sparkle from his eyes, energy was drain from his body and he looked old. Like a man who has seen too much, a man who have faced death. He turned to leave as the man's eyes diverted to his direction. He was only a few steps from the doors when..

"Wait, are you by any chance Takahashi Fumio-san's son?" He turned to see it was Adachi-san who spoken he is staring almost calculating at him, then Ryosuke abruptly felt it, that gut feeling.

See you in the next act

* * *

a/n: Gomennasai though I do have a confession to make, I have no idea where this story is going for and I have no idea when it will end.. And I would also say sorry about not having to update so frequently. Life over here wasn't that 'carefree' since I first joined and yeah that really did happen to me just a few months ago. We did talk about death, no we don't have a… wait that for next time. And I will love to hear new suggestion for the next chapter too.

See ya

Ren out!


End file.
